Al-Imran
Alif-Lām-Mīm ('āli `Imrān: 1). Allāhu Lā 'Ilāha 'Illā Huwa Al-Ĥayyu Al-Qayyūmu ('āli `Imrān: 2). Nazzala `Alayka Al-Kitāba Bil-Ĥaqqi Muşaddiqāan Limā Bayna Yadayhi Wa 'Anzala At-Tawrāata Wa Al-'Injīla ('āli `Imrān: 3). Min Qablu Hudan Lilnnāsi Wa 'Anzala Al-Furqāna 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Bi'āyāti Allāhi Lahum `Adhābun Shadīdun Wa Allāhu `Azīzun Dhū Antiqāmin ('āli `Imrān: 4). 'Inna Allāha Lā Yakhfá `Alayhi Shay'un Fī Al-'Arđi Wa Lā Fī As-Samā'i ('āli `Imrān: 5). Huwa Al-Ladhī Yuşawwirukum Fī Al-'Arĥāmi Kayfa Yashā'u Lā 'Ilāha 'Illā Huwa Al-`Azīzu Al-Ĥakīmu ('āli `Imrān: 6). Huwa Al-Ladhī 'Anzala `Alayka Al-Kitāba Minhu 'Āyātun Muĥkamātun Hunna 'Ummu Al-Kitābi Wa 'Ukharu Mutashābihātun Fa'ammā Al-Ladhīna Fī Qulūbihim Zayghun Fayattabi`ūna Mā Tashābaha Minhu Abtighā'a Al-Fitnati Wa Abtighā'a Ta'wīlihi Wa Mā Ya`lamu Ta'wīlahu 'Illā Allāhu Wa Ar-Rāsikhūna Fī Al-`Ilmi Yaqūlūna 'Āmannā Bihi Kullun Min `Indi Rabbinā Wa Mā Yadhdhakkaru 'Illā 'Ūlū Al-'Albābi ('āli `Imrān: 7). Rabbanā Lā Tuzigh Qulūbanā Ba`da 'Idh Hadaytanā Wa Hab Lanā Min Ladunka Raĥmatan 'Innaka 'Anta Al-Wahhābu ('āli `Imrān: 8). Rabbanā 'Innaka Jāmi`u An-Nāsi Liyawmin Lā Rayba Fīhi 'Inna Allāha Lā Yukhlifu Al-Mī`āda ('āli `Imrān: 9). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Lan Tughniya `Anhum 'Amwāluhum Wa Lā 'Awlāduhum Mina Allāhi Shay'āan Wa 'Ūlā'ika Hum Wa Qūdu An-Nāri ('āli `Imrān: 10). Kada'bi 'Āli Fir`awna Wa Al-Ladhīna Min Qablihim Kadhdhabū Bi'āyātinā Fa'akhadhahumu Allāhu Bidhunūbihim Wa Allāhu Shadīdu Al-`Iqābi ('āli `Imrān: 11). Qul Lilladhīna Kafarū Satughlabūna Wa Tuĥsharūna 'Ilá Jahannama Wa Bi'sa Al-Mihādu ('āli `Imrān: 12). Qad Kāna Lakum 'Āyatun Fī Fi'atayni At-Taqatā Fi'atun Tuqātilu Fī Sabīli Allāhi Wa 'Ukhrá Kāfiratun Yarawnahum Mithlayhim Ra'ya Al-`Ayni Wa Allāhu Yu'uayyidu Binaşrihi Man Yashā'u 'Inna Fī Dhālika La`ibratan Li'wlī Al-'Abşāri ('āli `Imrān: 13). Zuyyina Lilnnāsi Ĥubbu Ash-Shahawāti Mina An-Nisā' Wa Al-Banīna Wa Al-Qanāţīri Al-Muqanţarati Mina Adh-Dhahabi Wa Al-Fiđđati Wa Al-Khayli Al-Musawwamati Wa Al-'An`āmi Wa Al-Ĥarthi Dhālika Matā`u Al-Ĥayāati Ad-Dunyā Wa Allāhu `Indahu Ĥusnu Al-Ma'ābi ('āli `Imrān: 14). Qul 'A'uunabbi'ukum Bikhayrin Min Dhālikum Lilladhīna Attaqaw `Inda Rabbihim Jannātun Tajrī Min Taĥtihā Al-'Anhāru Khālidīna Fīhā Wa 'Azwājun Muţahharatun Wa Riđwānun Mina Allāhi Wa Allāhu Başīrun Bil-`Ibādi ('āli `Imrān: 15). Al-Ladhīna Yaqūlūna Rabbanā 'Innanā 'Āmannā Fāghfir Lanā Dhunūbanā Wa Qinā `Adhāba An-Nāri ('āli `Imrān: 16). Aş-Şābirīna Wa Aş-Şādiqīna Wa Al-Qānitīna Wa Al-Munfiqīna Wa Al-Mustaghfirīna Bil-'Asĥāri ('āli `Imrān: 17). Shahida Allāhu 'Annahu Lā 'Ilāha 'Illā Huwa Wa Al-Malā'ikatu Wa 'Ūlū Al-`Ilmi Qā'imāan Bil-Qisţi Lā 'Ilāha 'Illā Huwa Al-`Azīzu Al-Ĥakīmu ('āli `Imrān: 18). 'Inna Ad-Dīna `Inda Allāhi Al-'Islāmu Wa Mā Akhtalafa Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtū Al-Kitāba 'Illā Min Ba`di Mā Jā'ahumu Al-`Ilmu Baghyāan Baynahum Wa Man Yakfur Bi'āyāti Allāhi Fa'inna Allāha Sarī`u Al-Ĥisābi ('āli `Imrān: 19). Fa'in Ĥājjūka Faqul 'Aslamtu Wajhiya Lillāhi Wa Mani Attaba`ani Wa Qul Lilladhīna 'Ūtū Al-Kitāba Wa Al-'Ummīyīna 'A'aslamtum Fa'in 'Aslamū Faqadi Ahtadaw Wa 'In Tawallaw Fa'innamā `Alayka Al-Balāghu Wa Allāhu Başīrun Bil-`Ibādi ('āli `Imrān: 20). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Yakfurūna Bi'āyāti Allāhi Wa Yaqtulūna An-Nabīyīna Bighayri Ĥaqqin Wa Yaqtulūna Al-Ladhīna Ya'murūna Bil-Qisţi Mina An-Nāsi Fabashshirhum Bi`adhābin 'Alīmin ('āli `Imrān: 21). 'Ūlā'ika Al-Ladhīna Ĥabiţat 'A`māluhum Fī Ad-Dunyā Wa Al-'Ākhirati Wa Mā Lahum Min Nāşirīna ('āli `Imrān: 22). 'Alam Tara 'Ilá Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtū Naşībāan Mina Al-Kitābi Yud`awna 'Ilá Kitābi Allāhi Liyaĥkuma Baynahum Thumma Yatawallá Farīqun Minhum Wa Hum Mu`riđūna ('āli `Imrān: 23). Dhālika Bi'annahum Qālū Lan Tamassanā An-Nāru 'Illā 'Ayyāmāan Ma`dūdātin Wa Gharrahum Fī Dīnihim Mā Kānū Yaftarūna ('āli `Imrān: 24). Fakayfa 'Idhā Jama`nāhum Liyawmin Lā Rayba Fīhi Wa Wuffiyat Kullu Nafsin Mā Kasabat Wa Hum Lā Yužlamūna ('āli `Imrān: 25). Quli Al-Lahumma Mālika Al-Mulki Tu'utī Al-Mulka Man Tashā'u Wa Tanzi`u Al-Mulka Mimman Tashā'u Wa Tu`izzu Man Tashā'u Wa Tudhillu Man Tashā'u Biyadika Al-Khayru 'Innaka `Alá Kulli Shay'in Qadīrun ('āli `Imrān: 26). Tūliju Al-Layla Fī An-Nahāri Wa Tūliju An-Nahāra Fī Al-Layli Wa Tukhriju Al-Ĥayya Mina Al-Mayyiti Wa Tukhriju Al-Mayyita Mina Al-Ĥayyi Wa Tarzuqu Man Tashā'u Bighayri Ĥisābin ('āli `Imrān: 27). Lā Yattakhidhi Al-Mu'uminūna Al-Kāfirīna 'Awliyā'a Min Dūni Al-Mu'uminīna Wa Man Yaf`al Dhālika Falaysa Mina Allāhi Fī Shay'in 'Illā 'An Tattaqū Minhum Tuqāatan Wa Yuĥadhdhirukumu Allāhu Nafsahu Wa 'Ilá Allāhi Al-Maşīru ('āli `Imrān: 28). Qul 'In Tukhfū Mā Fī Şudūrikum 'Aw Tubdūhu Ya`lamhu Allāhu Wa Ya`lamu Mā Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Mā Fī Al-'Arđi Wa Allāhu `Alá Kulli Shay'in Qadīrun ('āli `Imrān: 29). Yawma Tajidu Kullu Nafsin Mā `Amilat Min Khayrin Muĥđarāan Wa Mā `Amilat Min Sū'in Tawaddu Law 'Anna Baynahā Wa Baynahu 'Amadāan Ba`īdāan Wa Yuĥadhdhirukumu Allāhu Nafsahu Wa Allāhu Ra'ūfun Bil-`Ibādi ('āli `Imrān: 30). Qul 'In Kuntum Tuĥibbūna Allāha Fa Attabi`ūnī Yuĥbibkumu Allāhu Wa Yaghfir Lakum Dhunūbakum Wa Allāhu Ghafūrun Raĥīmun ('āli `Imrān: 31). Qul 'Aţī`ū Allāha Wa Ar-Rasūla Fa'in Tawallaw Fa'inna Allāha Lā Yuĥibbu Al-Kāfirīna ('āli `Imrān: 32). 'Inna Allāha Aşţafá 'Ādama Wa Nūĥāan Wa 'Āla 'Ibrāhīma Wa 'Āla `Imrān `Alá Al-`Ālamīna ('āli `Imrān: 33). Dhurrīyatan Ba`đuhā Min Ba`đin Wa Allāhu Samī`un `Alīmun ('āli `Imrān: 34). 'Idh Qālati Amra'atu `Imrāna Rabbi 'Innī Nadhartu Laka Mā Fī Baţnī Muĥarrarāan Fataqabbal Minnī 'Innaka 'Anta As-Samī`u Al-`Alīmu ('āli `Imrān: 35). Falammā Wađa`at/hā Qālat Rabbi 'Innī Wađa`tuhā 'Unthá Wa Allāhu 'A`lamu Bimā Wađa`at Wa Laysa Adh-Dhakaru Kāl'unthá Wa 'Innī Sammaytuhā Maryama Wa 'Innī 'U`īdhuhā Bika Wa Dhurrīyatahā Mina Ash-Shayţāni Ar-Rajīmi ('āli `Imrān: 36). Fataqabbalahā Rabbuhā Biqabūlin Ĥasanin Wa 'Anbatahā Nabātāan Ĥasanāan Wa Kaffalahā Zakarīyā Kullamā Dakhala `Alayhā Zakarīyā Al-Miĥrāba Wajada `Indahā Rizqāan Qāla Yā Maryamu 'Anná Laki Hādhā Qālat Huwa Min `Indi Allāhi 'Inna Allāha Yarzuqu Man Yashā'u Bighayri Ĥisābin ('āli `Imrān: 37). Hunālika Da`ā Zakarīyā Rabbahu Qāla Rabbi Hab Lī Min Ladunka Dhurrīyatan Ţayyibatan 'Innaka Samī`u Ad-Du`ā'i ('āli `Imrān: 38). Fanādat/hu Al-Malā'ikatu Wa Huwa Qā'imun Yuşallī Fī Al-Miĥrābi 'Anna Allāha Yubashshiruka Biyaĥyá Muşaddiqāan Bikalimatin Mina Allāhi Wa Sayyidāan Wa Ĥaşūrāan Wa Nabīyāan Mina Aş-Şāliĥīna ('āli `Imrān: 39). Qāla Rabbi 'Anná Yakūnu Lī Ghulāmun Wa Qad Balaghaniya Al-Kibaru Wa Amra'atī `Āqirun Qāla Kadhālika Allāhu Yaf`alu Mā Yashā'u ('āli `Imrān: 40). Qāla Rabbi Aj`al Lī 'Āyatan Qāla 'Āyatuka 'Allā Tukallima An-Nāsa Thalāthata 'Ayyāmin 'Illā Ramzāan Wa Adhkur Rabbaka Kathīrāan Wa Sabbiĥ Bil-`Ashīyi Wa Al-'Ibkāri ('āli `Imrān: 41). Wa 'Idh Qālati Al-Malā'ikatu Yā Maryamu 'Inna Allāha Aşţafāki Wa Ţahharaki Wa Aşţafāki `Alá Nisā'i Al-`Ālamīna ('āli `Imrān: 42). Yā Maryamu Aqnutī Lirabbiki Wa Asjudī Wa Arka`ī Ma`a Ar-Rāki`īna ('āli `Imrān: 43). Dhālika Min 'Nbā'i Al-Ghaybi Nūĥīhi 'Ilayka Wa Mā Kunta Ladayhim 'Idh Yulqūna 'Aqlāmahum 'Ayyuhum Yakfulu Maryama Wa Mā Kunta Ladayhim 'Idh Yakhtaşimūna ('āli `Imrān: 44). 'Idh Qālati Al-Malā'ikatu Yā Maryamu 'Inna Allāha Yubashshiruki Bikalimatin Minhu Asmuhu Al-Masīĥu `Īsá Abnu Maryama Wajīhāan Fī Ad-Dunyā Wa Al-'Ākhirati Wa Mina Al-Muqarrabīna ('āli `Imrān: 45). Wa Yukallimu An-Nāsa Fī Al-Mahdi Wa Kahlāan Wa Mina Aş-Şāliĥīna ('āli `Imrān: 46). Qālat Rabbi 'Anná Yakūnu Lī Waladun Wa Lam Yamsasnī Basharun Qāla Kadhāliki Allāhu Yakhluqu Mā Yashā'u 'Idhā Qađá 'Amrāan Fa'innamā Yaqūlu Lahu Kun Fayakūnu ('āli `Imrān: 47). Wa Yu`allimuhu Al-Kitāba Wa Al-Ĥikmata Wa At-Tawrāata Wa Al-'Injīla ('āli `Imrān: 48). Wa Rasūlāan 'Ilá Banī 'Isrā'īla 'Annī Qad Ji'tukum Bi'āyatin Min Rabbikum 'Annī 'Akhluqu Lakum Mina Aţ-Ţīni Kahay'ati Aţ-Ţayri Fa'anfukhu Fīhi Fayakūnu Ţayrāan Bi'idhni Allāhi Wa 'Ubri'u Al-'Akmaha Wa Al-'Abraşa Wa 'Uĥyi Al-Mawtá Bi'idhni Allāhi Wa 'Unabbi'ukum Bimā Ta'kulūna Wa Mā Taddakhirūna Fī Buyūtikum 'Inna Fī Dhālika La'āyatan Lakum 'In Kuntum Mu'uminyna ('āli `Imrān: 49). Wa Muşaddiqāan Limā Bayna Yadayya Mina At-Tawrāati Wa Li'uĥilla Lakum Ba`đa Al-Ladhī Ĥurrima `Alaykum Wa Ji'tukum Bi'āyatin Min Rabbikum Fa Attaqū Allāha Wa 'Aţī`ūni ('āli `Imrān: 50). 'Inna Allāha Rabbī Wa Rabbukum Fā`budūhu Hādhā Şirāţun Mustaqīmun ('āli `Imrān: 51). Falammā 'Aĥassa `Īsá Minhumu Al-Kufra Qāla Man 'Anşārī 'Ilá Allāhi Qāla Al-Ĥawārīyūna Naĥnu 'Anşāru Allāhi 'Āmannā Billāhi Wa Ash/had Bi'annā Muslimūna ('āli `Imrān: 52). Rabbanā 'Āmannā Bimā 'Anzalta Wa Attaba`nā Ar-Rasūla Fāktubnā Ma`a Ash-Shāhidīna ('āli `Imrān: 53). Wa Makarū Wa Makara Allāhu Wa Allāhu Khayru Al-Mākirīna ('āli `Imrān: 54). 'Idh Qāla Allāhu Yā `Īsá 'Innī Mutawaffīka Wa Rāfi`uka 'Ilayya Wa Muţahhiruka Mina Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Wa Jā`ilu Al-Ladhīna Attaba`ūka Fawqa Al-Ladhīna Kafarū 'Ilá Yawmi Al-Qiyā Mati Thumma 'Ilayya Marji`ukum Fa'aĥkumu Baynakum Fīmā Kuntum Fīhi Takhtalifūna ('āli `Imrān: 55). Fa'ammā Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Fa'u`adhdhibuhum `Adhābāan Shadīdāan Fī Ad-Dunyā Wa Al-'Ākhirati Wa Mā Lahum Min Nāşirīna ('āli `Imrān: 56). Wa 'Ammā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa `Amilū Aş-Şāliĥāti Fayuwaffīhim 'Ujūrahum Wa Allāhu Lā Yuĥibbu Až-Žālimīna ('āli `Imrān: 57). Dhālika Natlūhu `Alayka Mina Al-'Āyāti Wa Adh-Dhikri Al-Ĥakīmi ('āli `Imrān: 58). 'Inna Mathala `Īsá `Inda Allāhi Kamathali 'Ādama Khalaqahu Min Turābin Thumma Qāla Lahu Kun Fayakūnu ('āli `Imrān: 59). Al-Ĥaqqu Min Rabbika Falā Takun Mina Al-Mumtarīna ('āli `Imrān: 60). Faman Ĥājjaka Fīhi Min Ba`di Mā Jā'aka Mina Al-`Ilmi Faqul Ta`ālaw Nad`u 'Abnā'anā Wa 'Abnā'akum Wa Nisā'anā Wa Nisā'akum Wa 'Anfusanā Wa 'Anfusakum Thumma Nabtahil Fanaj`al La`nata Allāhi `Alá Al-Kādhibīna ('āli `Imrān: 61). 'Inna Hādhā Lahuwa Al-Qaşaşu Al-Ĥaqqu Wa Mā Min 'Ilahin 'Illā Allāhu Wa 'Inna Allāha Lahuwa Al-`Azīzu Al-Ĥakīmu ('āli `Imrān: 62). Fa'in Tawallaw Fa'inna Allāha `Alīmun Bil-Mufsidīna ('āli `Imrān: 63). Qul Yā 'Ahla Al-Kitābi Ta`ālaw 'Ilá Kalimatin Sawā'in Baynanā Wa Baynakum 'Allā Na`buda 'Illā Allāha Wa Lā Nushrika Bihi Shay'āan Wa Lā Yattakhidha Ba`đunā Ba`đāan 'Arbābāan Min Dūni Allāhi Fa'in Tawallaw Faqūlū Ash/hadū Bi'annā Muslimūna ('āli `Imrān: 64). Yā 'Ahla Al-Kitābi Lima Tuĥājjūna Fī 'Ibrāhīma Wa Mā 'Unzilati At-Tawrāatu Wa Al-'Injīlu 'Illā Min Ba`dihi 'Afalā Ta`qilūna ('āli `Imrān: 65). Hā'antum Hā'uulā' Ĥājajtum Fīmā Lakum Bihi `Ilmun Falima Tuĥājjūna Fīmā Laysa Lakum Bihi `Ilmun Wa Allāhu Ya`lamu Wa 'Antum Lā Ta`lamūna ('āli `Imrān: 66). Mā Kāna 'Ibrāhīmu Yahūdīyāan Wa Lā Naşrānīyāan Wa Lakin Kāna Ĥanīfāan Muslimāan Wa Mā Kāna Mina Al-Mushrikīna ('āli `Imrān: 67). 'Inna 'Awlá An-Nāsi Bi'ibrāhīma Lalladhīna Attaba`ūhu Wa Hadhā An-Nabīyu Wa Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa Allāhu Wa Līyu Al-Mu'uminīna ('āli `Imrān: 68). Waddat Ţā'ifatun Min 'Ahli Al-Kitābi Law Yuđillūnakum Wa Mā Yuđillūna 'Illā 'Anfusahum Wa Mā Yash`urūn ('āli `Imrān: 69). Yā 'Ahla Al-Kitābi Lima Takfurūna Bi'āyāti Allāhi Wa 'Antum Tash/hadūna ('āli `Imrān: 70). Yā 'Ahla Al-Kitābi Lima Talbisūna Al-Ĥaqqa Bil-Bāţili Wa Taktumūna Al-Ĥaqqa Wa 'Antum Ta`lamūna ('āli `Imrān: 71). Wa Qālat Ţā'ifatun Min 'Ahli Al-Kitābi 'Āminū Bial-Ladhī 'Unzila `Alá Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wajha An-Nahāri Wa Akfurū 'Ākhirahu La`allahum Yarji`ūna ('āli `Imrān: 72). Wa Lā Tu'uminū 'Illā Liman Tabi`a Dīnakum Qul 'Inna Al-Hudá Hudá Allāhi 'An Yu'utá 'Aĥadun Mithla Mā 'Ūtītum 'Aw Yuĥājjūkum `Inda Rabbikum Qul 'Inna Al-Fađla Biyadi Allāhi Yu'utīhi Man Yashā'u Wa Allāhu Wāsi`un `Alīmun ('āli `Imrān: 73). Yakhtaşşu Biraĥmatihi Man Yashā'u Wa Allāhu Dhū Al-Fađli Al-`Ažīmi ('āli `Imrān: 74). Wa Min 'Ahli Al-Kitābi Man 'In Ta'manhu Biqinţārin Yu'uaddihi 'Ilayka Wa Minhum Man 'In Ta'manhu Bidīnārin Lā Yu'uaddihi 'Ilayka 'Illā Mā Dumta `Alayhi Qā'imāan Dhālika Bi'annahum Qālū Laysa `Alaynā Fī Al-'Ummīyīna Sabīlun Wa Yaqūlūna `Alá Allāhi Al-Kadhiba Wa Hum Ya`lamūna ('āli `Imrān: 75). Balá Man 'Awfá Bi`ahdihi Wa Attaqá Fa'inna Allāha Yuĥibbu Al-Muttaqīna ('āli `Imrān: 76). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Yashtarūna Bi`ahdi Allāhi Wa 'Aymānihim Thamanāan Qalīlāan 'Ūlā'ika Lā Khalāqa Lahum Fī Al-'Ākhirati Wa Lā Yukallimuhumu Allāhu Wa Lā Yanžuru 'Ilayhim Yawma Al-Qiyāmati Wa Lā Yuzakkīhim Wa Lahum `Adhābun 'Alīmun ('āli `Imrān: 77). Wa 'Inna Minhum Lafarīqāan Yalwūna 'Alsinatahum Bil-Kitābi Litaĥsabūhu Mina Al-Kitābi Wa Mā Huwa Mina Al-Kitābi Wa Yaqūlūna Huwa Min `Indi Allāhi Wa Mā Huwa Min `Indi Allāhi Wa Yaqūlūna `Alá Allāhi Al-Kadhiba Wa Hum Ya`lamūna ('āli `Imrān: 78). Mā Kāna Libasharin 'An Yu'utiyahu Allāhu Al-Kitāba Wa Al-Ĥukma Wa An-Nubūwata Thumma Yaqūla Lilnnāsi Kūnū `Ibādāan Lī Min Dūni Allāhi Wa Lakin Kūnū Rabbānīyīna Bimā Kuntum Tu`allimūna Al-Kitāba Wa Bimā Kuntum Tadrusūna ('āli `Imrān: 79). Wa Lā Ya'murakum 'An Tattakhidhū Al-Malā'ikata Wa An-Nabīyīna 'Arbābāan 'Aya'murukum Bil-Kufri Ba`da 'Idh 'Antum Muslimūna ('āli `Imrān: 80). Wa 'Idh 'Akhadha Allāhu Mīthāqa An-Nabīyīna Lamā 'Ātaytukum Min Kitābin Wa Ĥikmatin Thumma Jā'akum Rasūlun Muşaddiqun Limā Ma`akum Latu'uminunna Bihi Wa Latanşurunnahu Qāla 'A'aqrartum Wa 'Akhadhtum `Alá Dhālikum 'Işrī Qālū 'Aqrarnā Qāla Fāsh/hadū Wa 'Anā Ma`akum Mina Ash-Shāhidīna ('āli `Imrān: 81). Faman Tawallá Ba`da Dhālika Fa'ūlā'ika Humu Al-Fāsiqūna ('āli `Imrān: 82). 'Afaghayra Dīni Allāhi Yabghūna Wa Lahu 'Aslama Man Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Al-'Arđi Ţaw`āan Wa Karhāan Wa 'Ilayhi Yurja`ūna ('āli `Imrān: 83). Qul 'Āmannā Billāhi Wa Mā 'Unzila `Alaynā Wa Mā 'Unzila `Alá 'Ibrāhīma Wa 'Ismā`īla Wa 'Isĥāqa Wa Ya`qūba Wa Al-'Asbāţi Wa Mā 'Ūtiya Mūsá Wa `Īsá Wa An-Nabīyūna Min Rabbihim Lā Nufarriqu Bayna 'Aĥadin Minhum Wa Naĥnu Lahu Muslimūna ('āli `Imrān: 84). Wa Man Yabtaghi Ghayra Al-'Islāmi Dīnāan Falan Yuqbala Minhu Wa Huwa Fī Al-'Ākhirati Mina Al-Khāsirīna ('āli `Imrān: 85). Kayfa Yahdī Allāhu Qawmāan Kafarū Ba`da 'Īmānihim Wa Shahidū 'Anna Ar-Rasūla Ĥaqqun Wa Jā'ahumu Al-Bayyinātu Wa Allāhu Lā Yahdī Al-Qawma Až-Žālimīna ('āli `Imrān: 86). 'Ūlā'ika Jazā'uuhum 'Anna `Alayhim La`nata Allāhi Wa Al-Malā'ikati Wa An-Nāsi 'Ajma`īna ('āli `Imrān: 87). Khālidīna Fīhā Lā Yukhaffafu `Anhumu Al-`Adhābu Wa Lā Hum Yunžarūna ('āli `Imrān: 88). 'Illā Al-Ladhīna Tābū Min Ba`di Dhālika Wa 'Aşlaĥū Fa'inna Allāha Ghafūrun Raĥīmun ('āli `Imrān: 89). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Ba`da 'Īmānihim Thumma Azdādū Kufrāan Lan Tuqbala Tawbatuhum Wa 'Ūlā'ika Humu Ađ-Đāllūna ('āli `Imrān: 90). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Wa Mātū Wa Hum Kuffārun Falan Yuqbala Min 'Aĥadihim Mil'u Al-'Arđi Dhahabāan Wa Law Aftadá Bihi 'Ūlā'ika Lahum `Adhābun 'Alīmun Wa Mā Lahum Min Nāşirīna ('āli `Imrān: 91). Lan Tanālū Al-Birra Ĥattá Tunfiqū Mimmā Tuĥibbūna Wa Mā Tunfiqū Min Shay'in Fa'inna Allāha Bihi `Alīmun ('āli `Imrān: 92). Kullu Aţ-Ţa`āmi Kāna Ĥillāan Libanī 'Isrā'īla 'Illā Mā Ĥarrama 'Isrā'īlu `Alá Nafsihi Min Qabli 'An Tunazzala At-Tawrāatu Qul Fa'tū Bit-Tawrāati Fātlūhā 'In Kuntum Şādiqīna ('āli `Imrān: 93). Famani Aftará `Alá Allāhi Al-Kadhiba Min Ba`di Dhālika Fa'ūlā'ika Humu Až-Žālimūna ('āli `Imrān: 94). Qul Şadaqa Allāhu Fa Attabi`ū Millata 'Ibrāhīma Ĥanīfāan Wa Mā Kāna Mina Al-Mushrikīna ('āli `Imrān: 95). 'Inna 'Awwala Baytin Wuđi`a Lilnnāsi Lalladhī Bibakkata Mubārakāan Wa Hudan Lil`ālamīna ('āli `Imrān: 96). Fīhi 'Āyātun Bayyinātun Maqāmu 'Ibrāhīma Wa Man Dakhalahu Kāna 'Āmināan Wa Lillahi `Alá An-Nāsi Ĥijju Al-Bayti Mani Astaţā`a 'Ilayhi Sabīlāan Wa Man Kafara Fa'inna Allāha Ghanīyun `Ani Al-`Ālamīna ('āli `Imrān: 97). Qul Yā 'Ahla Al-Kitābi Lima Takfurūna Bi'āyāti Allāhi Wa Allāhu Shahīdun `Alá Mā Ta`malūna ('āli `Imrān: 98). Qul Yā 'Ahla Al-Kitābi Lima Taşuddūna `An Sabīli Allāhi Man 'Āmana Tabghūnahā `Iwajāan Wa 'Antum Shuhadā'u Wa Mā Allāhu Bighāfilin `Ammā Ta`malūna ('āli `Imrān: 99). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū 'In Tuţī`ū Farīqāan Mina Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtū Al-Kitāba Yaruddūkum Ba`da 'Īmānikum Kāfirīna ('āli `Imrān: 100). Wa Kayfa Takfurūna Wa 'Antum Tutlá `Alaykum 'Āyātu Allāhi Wa Fīkum Rasūluhu Wa Man Ya`taşim Billāhi Faqad Hudiya 'Ilá Şirāţin Mustaqīmin ('āli `Imrān: 101). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Attaqū Allāha Ĥaqqa Tuqātihi Wa Lā Tamūtunna 'Illā Wa 'Antum Muslimūna ('āli `Imrān: 102). Wa A`taşimū Biĥabli Allāhi Jamī`āan Wa Lā Tafarraqū Wa Adhkurū Ni`mata Allāhi `Alaykum 'Idh Kuntum 'A`dā'an Fa'allafa Bayna Qulūbikum Fa'aşbaĥtum Bini`matihi 'Ikhwānāan Wa Kuntum `Alá Shafā Ĥufratin Mina An-Nāri Fa'anqadhakum Minhā Kadhālika Yubayyinu Allāhu Lakum 'Āyātihi La`allakum Tahtadūna ('āli `Imrān: 103). Wa Ltakun Minkum 'Ummatun Yad`ūna 'Ilá Al-Khayri Wa Ya'murūna Bil-Ma`rūfi Wa Yanhawna `Ani Al-Munkari Wa 'Ūlā'ika Humu Al-Mufliĥūna ('āli `Imrān: 104). Wa Lā Takūnū Kālladhīna Tafarraqū Wa Akhtalafū Min Ba`di Mā Jā'ahumu Al-Bayyinātu Wa 'Ūlā'ika Lahum `Adhābun `Ažīmun ('āli `Imrān: 105). Yawma Tabyađđu Wujūhun Wa Taswaddu Wujūhun Fa'ammā Al-Ladhīna Aswaddat Wujūhuhum 'Akafartum Ba`da 'Īmānikum Fadhūqū Al-`Adhāba Bimā Kuntum Takfurūna ('āli `Imrān: 106). Wa 'Ammā Al-Ladhīna Abyađđat Wujūhuhum Fafī Raĥmati Allāhi Hum Fīhā Khālidūna ('āli `Imrān: 107). Tilka 'Āyātu Allāhi Natlūhā `Alayka Bil-Ĥaqqi Wa Mā Allāhu Yurīdu Žulmāan Lil`ālamīna ('āli `Imrān: 108). Wa Lillahi Mā Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Mā Fī Al-'Arđi Wa 'Ilá Allāhi Turja`u Al-'Umūru ('āli `Imrān: 109). Kuntum Khayra 'Ummatin 'Ukhrijat Lilnnāsi Ta'murūna Bil-Ma`rūfi Wa Tanhawna `Ani Al-Munkari Wa Tu'uminūna Billāhi Wa Law 'Āmana 'Ahlu Al-Kitābi Lakāna Khayrāan Lahum Minhumu Al-Mu'uminūna Wa 'Aktharuhumu Al-Fāsiqūna ('āli `Imrān: 110). Lan Yađurrūkum 'Illā 'Adhan Wa 'In Yuqātilūkum Yuwallūkumu Al-'Adbāra Thumma Lā Yunşarūna ('āli `Imrān: 111). Đuribat `Alayhimu Adh-Dhillatu 'Ayna Mā Thuqifū 'Illā Biĥablin Mina Allāhi Wa Ĥablin Mina An-Nāsi Wa Bā'ū Bighađabin Mina Allāhi Wa Đuribat `Alayhimu Al-Maskanatu Dhālika Bi'annahum Kānū Yakfurūna Bi'āyāti Allāhi Wa Yaqtulūna Al-'Anbiyā'a Bighayri Ĥaqqin Dhālika Bimā `Aşaw Wa Kānū Ya`tadūna ('āli `Imrān: 112). Laysū Sawā'an Min 'Ahli Al-Kitābi 'Ummatun Qā'imatun Yatlūna 'Āyāti Allāhi 'Ānā'a Al-Layli Wa Hum Yasjudūna ('āli `Imrān: 113). Yu'uminūna Billāhi Wa Al-Yawmi Al-'Ākhiri Wa Ya'murūna Bil-Ma`rūfi Wa Yanhawna `Ani Al-Munkari Wa Yusāri`ūna Fī Al-Khayrāti Wa 'Ūlā'ika Mina Aş-Şāliĥīna ('āli `Imrān: 114). Wa Mā Yaf`alū Min Khayrin Falan Yukfarūhu Wa Allāhu `Alīmun Bil-Muttaqīna ('āli `Imrān: 115). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Lan Tughniya `Anhum 'Amwāluhum Wa Lā 'Awlāduhum Mina Allāhi Shay'āan Wa 'Ūlā'ika 'Aşĥābu An-Nāri Hum Fīhā Khālidūna ('āli `Imrān: 116). Mathalu Mā Yunfiqūna Fī Hadhihi Al-Ĥayāati Ad-Dunyā Kamathali Rīĥin Fīhā Şirrun 'Aşābat Ĥartha Qawmin Žalamū 'Anfusahum Fa'ahlakat/hu Wa Mā Žalamahumu Allāhu Wa Lakin 'Anfusahum Yažlimūna ('āli `Imrān: 117). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Lā Tattakhidhū Biţānatan Min Dūnikum Lā Ya'lūnakum Khabālāan Wa Ddū Mā `Anittum Qad Badati Al-Baghđā'u Min 'Afwāhihim Wa Mā Tukhfī Şudūruhum 'Akbaru Qad Bayyannā Lakumu Al-'Āyāti 'In Kuntum Ta`qilūna ('āli `Imrān: 118). Hā'antum 'Ūlā'i Tuĥibbūnahum Wa Lā Yuĥibbūnakum Wa Tu'uminūna Bil-Kitābi Kullihi Wa 'Idhā Laqūkum Qālū 'Āmannā Wa 'Idhā Khalaw `Ađđū `Alaykumu Al-'Anāmila Mina Al-Ghayži Qul Mūtū Bighayžikum 'Inna Allāha `Alīmun Bidhāti Aş-Şudūri ('āli `Imrān: 119). 'In Tamsaskum Ĥasanatun Tasu'uhum Wa 'In Tuşibkum Sayyi'atun Yafraĥū Bihā Wa 'In Taşbirū Wa Tattaqū Lā Yađurrukum Kayduhum Shay'āan 'Inna Allāha Bimā Ya`malūna Muĥīţun ('āli `Imrān: 120). Wa 'Idh Ghadawta Min 'Ahlika Tubawwi'u Al-Mu'uminīna Maqā`ida Lilqitāli Wa Allāhu Samī`un `Alīmun ('āli `Imrān: 121). 'Idh Hammat Ţā'ifatāni Minkum 'An Tafshalā Wa Allāhu Walīyuhumā Wa `Alá Allāhi Falyatawakkali Al-Mu'uminūna ('āli `Imrān: 122). Wa Laqad Naşarakumu Allāhu Bibadrin Wa 'Antum 'Adhillatun Fa Attaqū Allāha La`allakum Tashkurūna ('āli `Imrān: 123). 'Idh Taqūlu Lilmu'uminīna 'Alan Yakfiyakum 'An Yumiddakum Rabbukum Bithalāthati 'Ālāfin Mina Al-Malā'ikati Munzalīna ('āli `Imrān: 124). Balá 'In Taşbirū Wa Tattaqū Wa Ya'tūkum Min Fawrihim Hādhā Yumdidkum Rabbukum Bikhamsati 'Ālāfin Mina Al-Malā'ikati Musawwimīna ('āli `Imrān: 125). Wa Mā Ja`alahu Allāhu 'Illā Bushrá Lakum Wa Litaţma'inna Qulūbukum Bihi Wa Mā An-Naşru 'Illā Min `Indi Allāhi Al-`Azīzi Al-Ĥakīmi ('āli `Imrān: 126). Liyaqţa`a Ţarafāan Mina Al-Ladhīna Kafarū 'Aw Yakbitahum Fayanqalibū Khā'ibīna ('āli `Imrān: 127). Laysa Laka Mina Al-'Amri Shay'un 'Aw Yatūba `Alayhim 'Aw Yu`adhdhibahum Fa'innahum Žālimūna ('āli `Imrān: 128). Wa Lillahi Mā Fī As-Samāwāti Wa Mā Fī Al-'Arđi Yaghfiru Liman Yashā'u Wa Yu`adhdhibu Man Yashā'u Wa Allāhu Ghafūrun Raĥīmun ('āli `Imrān: 129). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Lā Ta'kulū Ar-Ribā 'Ađ`āfāan Muđā`afatan Wa Attaqū Allāha La`allakum Tufliĥūna ('āli `Imrān: 130). Wa Attaqū An-Nāra Allatī 'U`iddat Lilkāfirīna ('āli `Imrān: 131). Wa 'Aţī`ū Allāha Wa Ar-Rasūla La`allakum Turĥamūna ('āli `Imrān: 132). Wa Sāri`ū 'Ilá Maghfiratin Min Rabbikum Wa Jannatin `Arđuhā As-Samāwātu Wa Al-'Arđu 'U`iddat Lilmuttaqīna ('āli `Imrān: 133). Al-Ladhīna Yunfiqūna Fī As-Sarrā'i Wa Ađ-Đarrā'i Wa Al-Kāžimīna Al-Ghayža Wa Al-`Āfīna `Ani An-Nāsi Wa Allāhu Yuĥibbu Al-Muĥsinīna ('āli `Imrān: 134). Wa Al-Ladhīna 'Idhā Fa`alū Fāĥishatan 'Aw Žalamū 'Anfusahum Dhakarū Allāha Fāstaghfarū Lidhunūbihim Wa Man Yaghfiru Adh-Dhunūba 'Illā Allāhu Wa Lam Yuşirrū `Alá Mā Fa`alū Wa Hum Ya`lamūna ('āli `Imrān: 135). 'Ūlā'ika Jazā'uuhum Maghfiratun Min Rabbihim Wa Jannātun Tajrī Min Taĥtihā Al-'Anhāru Khālidīna Fīhā Wa Ni`ma 'Ajru Al-`Āmilīna ('āli `Imrān: 136). Qad Khalat Min Qablikum Sunanun Fasīrū Fī Al-'Arđi Fānžurū Kayfa Kāna `Āqibatu Al-Mukadhdhibīna ('āli `Imrān: 137). Hādhā Bayānun Lilnnāsi Wa Hudan Wa Maw`ižatun Lilmuttaqīna ('āli `Imrān: 138). Wa Lā Tahinū Wa Lā Taĥzanū Wa 'Antumu Al-'A`lawna 'In Kuntum Mu'uminīna ('āli `Imrān: 139). 'In Yamsaskum Qarĥun Faqad Massa Al-Qawma Qarĥun Mithluhu Wa Tilka Al-'Ayyāmu Nudāwiluhā Bayna An-Nāsi Wa Liya`lama Allāhu Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa Yattakhidha Minkum Shuhadā'a Wa Allāhu Lā Yuĥibbu Až-Žālimīna ('āli `Imrān: 140). Wa Liyumaĥĥişa Allāhu Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Wa Yamĥaqa Al-Kāfirīna ('āli `Imrān: 141). 'Am Ĥasibtum 'An Tadkhulū Al-Jannata Wa Lammā Ya`lami Allāhu Al-Ladhīna Jāhadū Minkum Wa Ya`lama Aş-Şābirīna ('āli `Imrān: 142). Wa Laqad Kuntum Tatamannawn Al-Mawta Min Qabli 'An Talqawhu Faqad Ra'aytumūhu Wa 'Antum Tanžurūna ('āli `Imrān: 143). Wa Mā Muĥammadun 'Illā Rasūlun Qad Khalat Min Qablihi Ar-Rusulu 'Afa'īn Māta 'Aw Qutila Anqalabtum `Alá 'A`qābikum Wa Man Yanqalib `Alá `Aqibayhi Falan Yađurra Allāha Shay'āan Wa Sayajzī Allāhu Ash-Shākirīna ('āli `Imrān: 144). Wa Mā Kāna Linafsin 'An Tamūta 'Illā Bi'idhni Allāhi Kitābāan Mu'uajjalāan Wa Man Yurid Thawāba Ad-Dunyā Nu'utihi Minhā Wa Man Yurid Thawāba Al-'Ākhirati Nu'utihi Minhā Wa Sanajzī Ash-Shākirīna ('āli `Imrān: 145). Wa Ka'ayyin Min Nabīyin Qātala Ma`ahu Ribbīyūna Kathīrun Famā Wahanū Limā 'Aşābahum Fī Sabīli Allāhi Wa Mā Đa`ufū Wa Mā Astakānū Wa Allāhu Yuĥibbu Aş-Şābirīna ('āli `Imrān: 146). Wa Mā Kāna Qawlahum 'Illā 'An Qālū Rabbanā Aghfir Lanā Dhunūbanā Wa 'Isrāfanā Fī 'Amrinā Wa Thabbit 'Aqdāmanā Wa Anşurnā `Alá Al-Qawmi Al-Kāfirīna ('āli `Imrān: 147). Fa'ātāhumu Allāhu Thawāba Ad-Dunyā Wa Ĥusna Thawābi Al-'Ākhirati Wa Allāhu Yuĥibbu Al-Muĥsinīna ('āli `Imrān: 148). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū 'In Tuţī`ū Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Yaruddūkum `Alá 'A`qābikum Fatanqalibū Khāsirīna ('āli `Imrān: 149). Bali Allāhu Mawlākum Wa Huwa Khayru An-Nāşirīna ('āli `Imrān: 150). Sanulqī Fī Qulūbi Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Ar-Ru`ba Bimā 'Ashrakū Billāhi Mā Lam Yunazzil Bihi Sulţānāan Wa Ma'wāhumu An-Nāru Wa Bi'sa Mathwá Až-Žālimīna ('āli `Imrān: 151). Wa Laqad Şadaqakumu Allāhu Wa`dahu 'Idh Taĥussūnahum Bi'idhnihi Ĥattá 'Idhā Fashiltum Wa Tanāza`tum Fī Al-'Amri Wa `Aşaytum Min Ba`di Mā 'Arākum Mā Tuĥibbūna Minkum Man Yurīdu Ad-Dunyā Wa Minkum Man Yurīdu Al-'Ākhirata Thumma Şarafakum `Anhum Liyabtaliyakum Wa Laqad `Afā `Ankum Wa Allāhu Dhū Fađlin `Alá Al-Mu'uminīna ('āli `Imrān: 152). 'Idh Tuş`idūna Wa Lā Talwūna `Alá 'Aĥadin Wa Ar-Rasūlu Yad`ūkum Fī 'Ukhrākum Fa'athābakum Ghammāan Bighammin Likaylā Taĥzanū `Alá Mā Fātakum Wa Lā Mā 'Aşābakum Wa Allāhu Khabīrun Bimā Ta`malūna ('āli `Imrān: 153). Thumma 'Anzala `Alaykum Min Ba`di Al-Ghammi 'Amanatan Nu`āsāan Yaghshá Ţā'ifatan Minkum Wa Ţā'ifatun Qad 'Ahammat/hum 'Anfusuhum Yažunnūna Billāhi Ghayra Al-Ĥaqqi Žanna Al-Jāhilīyati Yaqūlūna Hal Lanā Mina Al-'Amri Min Shay'in Qul 'Inna Al-'Amra Kullahu Lillāhi Yukhfūna Fī 'Anfusihim Mā Lā Yubdūna Laka Yaqūlūna Law Kāna Lanā Mina Al-'Amri Shay'un Mā Qutilnā Hāhunā Qul Law Kuntum Fī Buyūtikum Labaraza Al-Ladhīna Kutiba `Alayhimu Al-Qatlu 'Ilá Mađāji`ihim Wa Liyabtaliya Allāhu Mā Fī Şudūrikum Wa Liyumaĥĥişa Mā Fī Qulūbikum Wa Allāhu `Alīmun Bidhāti Aş-Şudūri ('āli `Imrān: 154). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Tawallaw Minkum Yawma At-Taqá Al-Jam`āni 'Innamā Astazallahumu Ash-Shayţānu Biba`đi Mā Kasabū Wa Laqad `Afā Allāhu `Anhum 'Inna Allāha Ghafūrun Ĥalīmun ('āli `Imrān: 155). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Lā Takūnū Kālladhīna Kafarū Wa Qālū Li'khwānihim 'Idhā Đarabū Fī Al-'Arđi 'Aw Kānū Ghuzzan Law Kānū `Indanā Mā Mātū Wa Mā Qutilū Liyaj`ala Allāhu Dhālika Ĥasratan Fī Qulūbihim Wa Allāhu Yuĥyī Wa Yumītu Wa Allāhu Bimā Ta`malūna Başīrun ('āli `Imrān: 156). Wa La'in Qutiltum Fī Sabīli Allāhi 'Aw Muttum Lamaghfiratun Mina Allāhi Wa Raĥmatun Khayrun Mimmā Yajma`ūna ('āli `Imrān: 157). Wa La'in Muttum 'Aw Qutiltum La'ilá Allāhi Tuĥsharūna ('āli `Imrān: 158). Fabimā Raĥmatin Mina Allāhi Linta Lahum Wa Law Kunta Fažžāan Ghalīža Al-Qalbi Lānfađđū Min Ĥawlika Fā`fu `Anhum Wa Astaghfir Lahum Wa Shāwirhum Fī Al-'Amri Fa'idhā `Azamta Fatawakkal `Alá Allāhi 'Inna Allāha Yuĥibbu Al-Mutawakkilīna ('āli `Imrān: 159). 'In Yanşurkumu Allāhu Falā Ghāliba Lakum Wa 'In Yakhdhulkum Faman Dhā Al-Ladhī Yanşurukum Min Ba`dihi Wa `Alá Allāhi Falyatawakkali Al-Mu'uminūna ('āli `Imrān: 160). Wa Mā Kāna Linabīyin 'An Yaghulla Wa Man Yaghlul Ya'ti Bimā Ghalla Yawma Al-Qiyāmati Thumma Tuwaffá Kullu Nafsin Mā Kasabat Wa Hum Lā Yužlamūna ('āli `Imrān: 161). 'Afamani Attaba`a Riđwāna Allāhi Kaman Bā'a Bisakhaţin Mina Allāhi Wa Ma'wāhu Jahannamu Wa Bi'sa Al-Maşīru ('āli `Imrān: 162). Hum Darajātun `Inda Allāhi Wa Allāhu Başīrun Bimā Ya`malūna ('āli `Imrān: 163). Laqad Manna Allāhu `Alá Al-Mu'uminīna 'Idh Ba`atha Fīhim Rasūlāan Min 'Anfusihim Yatlū `Alayhim 'Āyātihi Wa Yuzakkīhim Wa Yu`allimuhumu Al-Kitāba Wa Al-Ĥikmata Wa 'In Kānū Min Qablu Lafī Đalālin Mubīnin ('āli `Imrān: 164). 'Awalammā 'Aşābatkum Muşībatun Qad 'Aşabtum Mithlayhā Qultum 'Anná Hādhā Qul Huwa Min `Indi 'Anfusikum 'Inna Allāha `Alá Kulli Shay'in Qadīrun ('āli `Imrān: 165). Wa Mā 'Aşābakum Yawma At-Taqá Al-Jam`āni Fabi'idhni Allāhi Wa Liya`lama Al-Mu'uminīna ('āli `Imrān: 166). Wa Liya`lama Al-Ladhīna Nāfaqū Wa Qīla Lahum Ta`ālaw Qātilū Fī Sabīli Allāhi 'Aw Adfa`ū Qālū Law Na`lamu Qitālāan Lāttaba`nākum Hum Lilkufri Yawma'idhin 'Aqrabu Minhum Lil'īmāni Yaqūlūna Bi'afwhihim Mā Laysa Fī Qulūbihim Wa Allāhu 'A`lamu Bimā Yaktumūna ('āli `Imrān: 167). Al-Ladhīna Qālū Li'khwānihim Wa Qa`adū Law 'Aţā`ūnā Mā Qutilū Qul Fādra'ū `An 'Anfusikumu Al-Mawta 'In Kuntum Şādiqīna ('āli `Imrān: 168). Wa Lā Taĥsabanna Al-Ladhīna Qutilū Fī Sabīli Allāhi 'Amwātāan Bal 'Aĥyā'un `Inda Rabbihim Yurzaqūna ('āli `Imrān: 169). Fariĥīna Bimā 'Ātāhumu Allāhu Min Fađlihi Wa Yastabshirūna Bial-Ladhīna Lam Yalĥaqū Bihim Min Khalfihim 'Allā Khawfun `Alayhim Wa Lā Hum Yaĥzanūna ('āli `Imrān: 170). Yastabshirūna Bini`matin Mina Allāhi Wa Fađlin Wa 'Anna Allāha Lā Yuđī`u 'Ajra Al-Mu'uminīna ('āli `Imrān: 171). Al-Ladhīna Astajābū Lillāhi Wa Ar-Rasūli Min Ba`di Mā 'Aşābahumu Al-Qarĥu Lilladhīna 'Aĥsanū Minhum Wa Attaqaw 'Ajrun `Ažīmun ('āli `Imrān: 172). Al-Ladhīna Qāla Lahumu An-Nāsu 'Inna An-Nāsa Qad Jama`ū Lakum Fākhshawhum Fazādahum 'Īmānāan Wa Qālū Ĥasbunā Allāhu Wa Ni`ma Al-Wakīlu ('āli `Imrān: 173). Fānqalabū Bini`matin Mina Allāhi Wa Fađlin Lam Yamsas/hum Sū'un Wa Attaba`ū Riđwāna Allāhi Wa Allāhu Dhū Fađlin `Ažīmin ('āli `Imrān: 174). 'Innamā Dhalikumu Ash-Shayţānu Yukhawwifu 'Awliyā'ahu Falā Takhāfūhum Wa Khāfūni 'In Kuntum Mu'uminīna ('āli `Imrān: 175). Wa Lā Yaĥzunka Al-Ladhīna Yusāri`ūna Fī Al-Kufri 'Innahum Lan Yađurrū Allāha Shay'āan Yurīdu Allāhu 'Allā Yaj`ala Lahum Ĥažžāan Fī Al-'Ākhirati Wa Lahum `Adhābun `Ažīmun ('āli `Imrān: 176). 'Inna Al-Ladhīna Ashtaraw Al-Kufra Bil-'Īmāni Lan Yađurrū Allāha Shay'āan Wa Lahum `Adhābun 'Alīmun ('āli `Imrān: 177). Wa Lā Yaĥsabanna Al-Ladhīna Kafarū 'Annamā Numlī Lahum Khayrun Li'anfusihim 'Innamā Numlī Lahum Liyazdādū 'Ithmāan Wa Lahum `Adhābun Muhīnun ('āli `Imrān: 178). Mā Kāna Allāhu Liyadhara Al-Mu'uminīna `Alá Mā 'Antum `Alayhi Ĥattá Yamīza Al-Khabītha Mina Aţ-Ţayyibi Wa Mā Kāna Allāhu Liyuţli`akum `Alá Al-Ghaybi Wa Lakinna Allāha Yajtabī Min Rusulihi Man Yashā'u Fa'āminū Billāhi Wa Rusulihi Wa 'In Tu'uminū Wa Tattaqū Falakum 'Ajrun `Ažīmun ('āli `Imrān: 179). Wa Lā Yaĥsabanna Al-Ladhīna Yabkhalūna Bimā 'Ātāhumu Allāhu Min Fađlihi Huwa Khayrāan Lahum Bal Huwa Sharrun Lahum Sayuţawwaqūna Mā Bakhilū Bihi Yawma Al-Qiyāmati Wa Lillahi Mīrāthu As-Samāwāti Wa Al-'Arđi Wa Allāhu Bimā Ta`malūna Khabīrun ('āli `Imrān: 180). Laqad Sami`a Allāhu Qawla Al-Ladhīna Qālū 'Inna Allāha Faqīrun Wa Naĥnu 'Aghniyā'u Sanaktubu Mā Qālū Wa Qatlahumu Al-'Anbiyā'a Bighayri Ĥaqqin Wa Naqūlu Dhūqū `Adhāba Al-Ĥarīqi ('āli `Imrān: 181). Dhālika Bimā Qaddamat 'Aydīkum Wa 'Anna Allāha Laysa Bižallāmin Lil`abīdi ('āli `Imrān: 182). Al-Ladhīna Qālū 'Inna Allāha `Ahida 'Ilaynā 'Allā Nu'umina Lirasūlin Ĥattá Ya'tiyanā Biqurbānin Ta'kuluhu An-Nāru Qul Qad Jā'akum Rusulun Min Qablī Bil-Bayyināti Wa Bial-Ladhī Qultum Falima Qataltumūhum 'In Kuntum Şādiqīna ('āli `Imrān: 183). Fa'in Kadhdhabūka Faqad Kudhdhiba Rusulun Min Qablika Jā'ū Bil-Bayyināti Wa Az-Zuburi Wa Al-Kitābi Al-Munīri ('āli `Imrān: 184). Kullu Nafsin Dhā'iqatu Al-Mawti Wa 'Innamā Tuwaffawna 'Ujūrakum Yawma Al-Qiyāmati Faman Zuĥziĥa `Ani An-Nāri Wa 'Udkhila Al-Jannata Faqad Fāza Wa Mā Al-Ĥayāatu Ad-Dunyā 'Illā Matā`u Al-Ghurūri ('āli `Imrān: 185). Latublawunna Fī 'Amwālikum Wa 'Anfusikum Wa Latasma`unna Mina Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtū Al-Kitāba Min Qablikum Wa Mina Al-Ladhīna 'Ashrakū 'Adhan Kathīrāan Wa 'In Taşbirū Wa Tattaqū Fa'inna Dhālika Min `Azmi Al-'Umūri ('āli `Imrān: 186). Wa 'Idh 'Akhadha Allāhu Mīthāqa Al-Ladhīna 'Ūtū Al-Kitāba Latubayyinunnahu Lilnnāsi Wa Lā Taktumūnahu Fanabadhūhu Warā'a Žuhūrihim Wa Ashtaraw Bihi Thamanāan Qalīlāan Fabi'sa Mā Yashtarūna ('āli `Imrān: 187). Lā Taĥsabanna Al-Ladhīna Yafraĥūna Bimā 'Ataw Wa Yuĥibbūna 'An Yuĥmadū Bimā Lam Yaf`alū Falā Taĥsabannahum Bimafāzatin Mina Al-`Adhābi Wa Lahum `Adhābun 'Alīmun ('āli `Imrān: 188). Wa Lillahi Mulku As-Samāwāti Wa Al-'Arđi Wa Allāhu `Alá Kulli Shay'in Qadīrun ('āli `Imrān: 189). 'Inna Fī Khalqi As-Samāwāti Wa Al-'Arđi Wa Akhtilāfi Al-Layli Wa An-Nahāri La'āyātin Li'wlī Al-'Albābi ('āli `Imrān: 190). Al-Ladhīna Yadhkurūna Allāha Qiyāmāan Wa Qu`ūdāan Wa `Alá Junūbihim Wa Yatafakkarūna Fī Khalqi As-Samāwāti Wa Al-'Arđi Rabbanā Mā Khalaqta Hādhā Bāţilāan Subĥānaka Faqinā `Adhāba An-Nāri ('āli `Imrān: 191). Rabbanā 'Innaka Man Tudkhili An-Nāra Faqad 'Akhzaytahu Wa Mā Lilžžālimīna Min 'Anşārin ('āli `Imrān: 192). Rabbanā 'Innanā Sami`nā Munādīāan Yunādī Lil'īmāni 'An 'Āminū Birabbikum Fa'āmannā Rabbanā Fāghfir Lanā Dhunūbanā Wa Kaffir `Annā Sayyi'ātinā Wa Tawaffanā Ma`a Al-'Abrāri ('āli `Imrān: 193). Rabbanā Wa 'Ātinā Mā Wa`adtanā `Alá Rusulika Wa Lā Tukhzinā Yawma Al-Qiyāmati 'Innaka Lā Tukhlifu Al-Mī`āda ('āli `Imrān: 194). Fāstajāba Lahum Rabbuhum 'Annī Lā 'Uđī`u `Amala `Āmilin Minkum Min Dhakarin 'Aw 'Unthá Ba`đukum Min Ba`đin Fa-Al-Ladhīna Hājarū Wa 'Ukhrijū Min Diyārihim Wa 'Ūdhū Fī Sabīlī Wa Qātalū Wa Qutilū La'ukaffiranna `Anhum Sayyi'ātihim Wa La'udkhilannahum Jannātin Tajrī Min Taĥtihā Al-'Anhāru Thawābāan Min `Indi Allāhi Wa Allāhu `Indahu Ĥusnu Ath-Thawābi ('āli `Imrān: 195). Lā Yaghurrannaka Taqallubu Al-Ladhīna Kafarū Fī Al-Bilādi ('āli `Imrān: 196). Matā`un Qalīlun Thumma Ma'wāhum Jahannamu Wa Bi'sa Al-Mihādu ('āli `Imrān: 197). Lakini Al-Ladhīna Attaqaw Rabbahum Lahum Jannātun Tajrī Min Taĥtihā Al-'Anhāru Khālidīna Fīhā Nuzulāan Min `Indi Allāhi Wa Mā `Inda Allāhi Khayrun Lil'abrāri ('āli `Imrān: 198). Wa 'Inna Min 'Ahli Al-Kitābi Laman Yu'uminu Billāhi Wa Mā 'Unzila 'Ilaykum Wa Mā 'Unzila 'Ilayhim Khāshi`īna Lillāhi Lā Yashtarūna Bi'āyāti Allāhi Thamanāan Qalīlāan 'Ūlā'ika Lahum 'Ajruhum `Inda Rabbihim 'Inna Allāha Sarī`u Al-Ĥisābi ('āli `Imrān: 199). Yā 'Ayyuhā Al-Ladhīna 'Āmanū Aşbirū Wa Şābirū Wa Rābiţū Wa Attaqū Allāha La`allakum Tufliĥūna ('āli `Imrān: 200). ------------------------------------------ I m r a n o v a o b i t e lj U ime Allaha: onog koji čini milosrđe, Milosrdnoga. 1 Alif, Lam, Mim. 2 Bog!... Nema Allaha osim njega: Živoga, onog koji postoji sam po sebi! 3 On je spustio na tebe Knjigu s Istinom; ona priznaje istinitim ono što je bilo prije nje. On je spustio Tevrat i Indžil 4 – smjer, otprije, za ljude – i spustio je raslikovanje. Jedna je strašna kazna namijenjena onima koji ne vjeruju u Znakove Božje. – Allah je moćan, on je Gospodarar osvete – 5 Ništa u nebesima i na zemlji nije skriveno Allahu . 6 On je taj koji vas oblikuje u krilu vaših majki, onako kako on to hoće. Nema Allaha osim njega, Moćnog, Mudrog! 7 On je taj koji je spustio knjigu na tebe. U njoj se nalaze jasni Ajeti – Majka Knjige – i druga prispodobljavanja. Oni čija srca se priklanjaju grješci privrgavaju se onome što je rečeno u prispodobama jer oni traže nesklad i oni su gladni za tumačenjima; ali Niko drugi do Allah ne poznaje tumačenje Knjige. Oni koji su ukorijenjeni u Znanosti kažu: « Mi vjerujemo u to! Sve dolazi od našeg Gospodara! » ali samo ljudi nadareni rasumom toga su svjesni. 8 Gospodaru naš! Ne okrći naša srca nakon što si nas usmjerio; dodijeli nam milost svoju. Ti si trajni Darovatelj. 9 Gospodaru naš! Ti si, uistinu, onaj koji će objediniti ljude jednog dana: nikakva sumnja nije moguća u pogledu toga jer Allah ne propušta svoje obećanje. 10 Dobra i djeca nevjernika ne će im služiti ničemu kod Allaha: evo oni koji će biti hrana Vatri. 11 Takva je bila sudbina Faraonovih ljudi i onih koji su živjeli prije njih. Oni su držali naše Znakove za laži; Allah ih je kaznio za njihove grijehe. – Allah je strašan u svojoj kazni – 12 Reci nevjernicima: « Vi ćete biti pobijeđeni; vi ćete se sakupiti u Paklu. » – Kojeg li mrskog mjesta za odmor! – 13 Jedan vam je znak bio dan kad su se dvije grupe susrele: jedni su se borili na Allahovom putu a drugi su bili nevjerni; oni su, svojim vlastitim očima, vidjeli vjerujuće u broju dva puta većem od njihovog vlastitog. – Allah pomaže, svojom pomoću, koga on hoće – Evo uistinu jedne pouke za one koji su nadareni vidovitošću. 14 Ljubav za žuđenim dobrima je poznata ljudima pod lijepim i varljivimn pojavnostima; takve su žene, djeca, teške gomile zlata i srebra, rasni konji, stoka, obrađene zemlje: to tamo je jedno kratkotrajno uživanje u životu ovog svijeta, ali bolje mjesto povratka biće uz Allaha. 15 Reci: « Hoću li vam najaviti jednu stvar bolju od tog svega? » Oni koji se boje svog Gospodara naći će zauvijek kod njega, vrtove gdje teku potoci, čiste supruge i zadovoljstvo Božje. – Allah savršeno vidi svoje sluge – 16 Za one koji kažu: « Da mi smo vjerovali! Oprosti nam naše grijehe, zaštiti nas od kazne Vatre. » 17 Za one koji su strpljivi, iskreni i pobožni; za one koji daju milostinju i koji mole, od zore, oprost Allahovi . 18 Allah svjedoči i s njim meleci i oni koji su nadareni rasumom: « Nema Allaha osim njega; njega koji sadržava pravdu... Nema Allaha osim njega, Moćnog, Mudrog! » 19 Vjeroispovijest, u Allahovi m očima, je uistinu Pokornost. Oni kojima je Knjiga bila dana nisu se suprotstavili jedni drugima, i iz ljubomore, dok nisu predhodno primili Znanje. Što se tiče onoga koji ne vjeruje Znakovima Allahovim, nek znade da je Allah brz u svojim računima. 20 Reci onima koji dokazuju protiv tebe: « Ja sam se podvrgnuo Allahu , ja i oni koji su me slijedili. » Reci onima kojima je bila dana Knjiga i nevjernicima: « Jeste li pokorni Allahu ? » Ako su oni pokorni Allahu , oni su dobro usmjereni; ako se odvrate... Ti si samo zadužen prenijeti proročansku poruku – Allah savršeno vidi svoje sluge – 21 Najavi jednu bolnu kaznu onima koji ne vjeruju u Znakove Božje; onima koji nepravedno ubijaju proroke; onima koji, među ljudima, ubijaju one koji zapovijedaju pravdu. 22 Evo onih čija su djela prazna u ovom svijetu i u budućem životu. – Oni neće naći branitelja – 23 Nisi li ti vidio one koji su primili jedan dio Knjige pozivati Knjizi Božjoj, kao k sudcu? Neki među njima su se potom okrenuli i odstranili se. 24 To je zato da bi rekli: « Vatra će nas dohvatiti samo jedno ograničeno vrijeme. » kako su se pustili zavesti u svojoj vjeroispovijesti svim onim što su izmislili. 25 Šta će se dogoditi kad ih okupimo jednog dana: – nikakva sumnja nije moguća glede ovog predmata – svaki čovjek primiće tada naknadu za ono što bude izvršio a Niko ne će biti oštećen. 26 Reci: « O Bože! Suverenu Kraljevstva: Ti daješ kraljevstvo kome ti hoćeš i ti oduzimaš kraljevstvo kome ti hoćeš. Ti uzdižeš koga ti hoćeš i ti spuštaš koga ti hoćeš. Sreća je u tvojoj ruci, ti si, uistinu, nadmoćan nad svakom stvari. » 27 Ti daješ noći prodrijeti u dan i daješ danu prodirati u noć. Ti izvodiš živog iz mrtvoga i ti izvodiš mrtvoga iz živoga. Ti daješ potrebno kome ti hoćeš, bez računa. » 28 Nek vjerujući ne pretpostavljaju prijateljevanje s nevjernicima onom s vjerujućima. Onaj koji bude tako radio, nema što očekivati od Allaha. – osim ako ti ljudi ne čine opasnost za vas – Allah vas upozorava na sebe samog; povratak će biti prema Allahu . 29 Reci: « Ako vi skrivate ono što je u vašim srcima, ili pak, ako vi to pokazujete, Allah to poznaje. » 30 Na Dan kad će svaki čovjek naći predstavljeno pred sobom ono što bude dobro učinio i ono što bude zlo učinio, poželjeće da jedno dugo rasdoblje njega odijeli od tog Dana. Allah vas upozorava na sebe samog; povratak će biti prema Allahu . 31 Reci: «Slijedite mene, ako volite Allaha; Allah će vas voljeti i oprostiti vam vaše grijehove. Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan. » 32 Reci. « Pokorite se Allahu i Poslaniku . Ali ako se okrenete, znajte da Allah ne voli nevjernike. » 33 Da, Allah je izabrao, osobito rado u svijetu: Adema, Nuha, obitelj Ibrahimovu, obitelj Imranovu, 34 kao potomke jednih od drugih. – Allah je onaj koji čuje i koji zna – 35 Imranova žena reče: « Gospodare moj! Ja tebi posvećujem ono što je u mojem krilu; prihvati ga s moje strane. Ti si, uistinu, onaj koji čuje i koji zna.» 36 Nakon što je porodila svoju kćerku, ona reče: « Gospodare moj! Ja sam donijela na svijet jednu kćerku.» – Allah je znao što je ona bila porodila: jedan dječak ne sliči djevojčici – « Ja ju nazivam Maryamom, stavljam ju pod tvoju zaštitu, nju i njeno potomstvo, protiv Ibliza, prokletog. » 37 Njen Gospodar prihvati djevojčicu priređujući joj jedan lijep prijam; on njoj dade rasti u lijepom odgoju i povjeri ju Zahariju. Svaki put kad bi Zaharije nju išao vidjeti, u Templu, on bi pokraj nje našao potrebnu hranu, i on ju upita: « O Maryame! Otkud ovo dolazi?» Ona odgovaraše: « To dolazi od Allaha: Allah daje, ne računajući, svoju ishranu kome on to hoće. » 38 Tad Zaharije zazva svog Gospodara: on reče: « Moj Gospodaru! Dodijeli meni, s tvoje strane, jedno izvrsno potomstvo. Ti si, uistinu, onaj koji uslišava molitvu.» 39 Dok je on uspravljen molio u Templu, meleci mu povikaše: « Allah ti najavljuje dobru vijest o rođenju Ivanovom: on će proglasiti istinitom Riječ koja izvire iz Allaha; jedan poglavar, jedan čisti, jedan Poslanik među pravednicima. » 40 Zaharije reče: « Gospodare moj! Kako ću ja imati dječaka? Starost me dosegla, a moja je žena nerotkinja.» On reče: « Biće tako, Allah čini što on hoće.» 41 Zaharije reče: « Gospodare moj! Daj mi jedan Znak.» On reče: « Tvoj Znak Biće da ćeš ti govoriti s ljudima pomoću gesta, tokom tri dana. Zazivaj često svog Gospodara; slavi ga u sumrak i u svitanje. » 42 Meleci rekoše: « O Marijo! Allah te izabrao, uistinu, on te očistio; on te izabrao pretpostavljajući te svim ženama svemira. 43 O Marijo! Budi pobožna prema Gospodaru svom; prostri se i pokloni se s onima koji se klanjaju. » 44 Ovo čini dio priča koje se tiču tajne koju ti mi otkrivamo. Ti nisi bio među njima kad su oni bacali svoje trstike da bi doznali Ko će između njih brinuti se o Mariji. Ti nisi također bio među njima kad su se oni prepirali. 45 Meleci rekoše: « O Marijo! Allah ti najavljuje dobru vijest o jednoj Riječi koja izvire iz njega: Njegovo je ime Mesija, Isa a.s. , sin Maryamin ; slavan u ovom svijetu i u budućem životu; on je u broju onih koji su blizu Allahu . 46 Od kolijevke, on će ljudima govoriti poput starca; on će biti u broju pravednika. » 47 Ona reče: « Gospodare moj! Kako ću ja imati sina? Ni jedan me čovjek nikad nije dotakao. » On reče: « Allah stvara onako kako on hoće: kad je on propisao jednu stvar, on kaže njoj: « Budi!...» i ona jest. » 48 Allah će ga poučiti Knjizi, Mudrosti, Tevratu i Indžilu; 49 i evo ga Poslanika, poslanog sinovima Izrailovim: « Ja sam došao k vama s jednim Znakom vašeg Gospodara: ja ću za vas stvoriti od gline nešto poput oblika ptice. Ja puhnem u to, i ono jest: « ptica », – s dopuštenjem Allahovim – Ja liječim slijepog i leproznog; ja uskrsavam mrtve – s Allahovi m dopuštenjem – Ja vam govorim što jedete i što krijete u svojim boravištima. Ima tu uistinu jedan Znak za vas, ako ste vjerujući. 50 Evo me, potvrđujućeg onome što je postojalo prije mene u Petoknjižju i objavljujućeg dopuštenim za vas, jedan dio onoga što vam je bilo zabranjeno. Ja sam došao k vama s jednim Znakom vašeg Gospodara; – Bojte se njega i podvrgnite se meni – 51 Allah je, uistinu, moj Gospodar i vaš Gospodar: Služite ga: to je pravi put. » 52 Isa a.s. reče: nakon što je ustanovio jihovu nevjernost: « Koji su među vama koji pomoćnici na putu Božjem? » Apostoli rekoše: « Mi smo pomoćnici Allahovi ; mi vjerujemo u Allaha; budi svjedokom naše podvrgnutosti. 53 Gospodare naš! Mi smo vjerovali u ono što si nam to otkrio; mi smo slijedili Poslanika ; upiši nas među svjedoke. » 54 Sinovi Izrailovi snovaše lukavstva protiv Isa a.s. a. Allah bi lukav također; Allah je najbolji od onih koji spremaju lukavstva. 55Allah reče: « O Isa a.s. e! Ja ću, uistinu, pozvati k sebi; uzdignuti prema sebi; osloboditi od nevjernika. Ja ću postaviti one koji su tebe slijedili iznad nevjernika, sve do Dana Oživljavanja; vaš će se povratak tada obaviti k meni; ja ću suditi između vas i odlučiti o vašim raslikama. 56 Što se tiče onih koji ne vjeruju, ja ću njih kazniti jednom strašnom kaznom u ovom svijetu i u budućem životu. – Oni ne će naći pomoćnika » – 57 Što se tiče onih koji budu vjerovali i koji budu činili dobro, Allah će njima dati njihovu naknadu. – Allah ne voli nepravedne – 58 Evo jednog dijela Znakova i mudrog Podsjećanja kojeg ti mi priopćavamo. 59 Da, s Isa a.s. om je kod Allaha kao s Ademom: Allah je stvorio zemlju, potom je rekao njemu: « Budi, » i on jest. 60 Istina izvire iz tvog Gospodara. Ne budi u broju onih koji sumnjaju. 61 Ako ti neko proturječi nakon onoga što si ti primio kao znanost, reci: « Dođite! Pozovimo naše sinove i vaše sinove, naše žene i vaše žene, nas i vas, izrecimo jedno uzajamnu kletvu pozivajući prokletstvo Allahovo na lažljivce. » 62 Evo priče, Istine: Nema Allaha osim Allaha. Allah je Moćni, Mudri. 63 Ako se okrenu nek znaju da Allah poznaje kvaritelje. 64 Reci: « O ljudi Knjige! Priđite riječi zajedničkoj nama i vama: mi obožavamo samo Allaha; mi njemu ne pridružujemo ništa; Niko između nas sebe ne daje Gospodaru, izvan Allaha. » Ako se okrenu, reci im: « Potvrdite da smo mi uistinu podvrgnuti. » 65 O ljudi Knjige! Zašto se vi prepirete o Ibrahimu, kad su tevrat i Indžil bili otkriveni tek poslije njega? Zar ne rasumijete? 66 Evo kako se vi ponašate: vi koji se prepirete Što se tiče onoga o čemu ste imali znanje, zašto se prepirete Što se tiče onoga o čemu nemate nikakvog znanja? – Allah zna, a vi, vi ne znate – 67 Ibrahim nije bio ni židov ni kršćanin već je bio pravi vjernik podvrgnut Allahu ; on nije bio u broju mnogobožaca. 68 Ljudi najbliži Ibrahimu su uistinu oni koji su ga slijedili, kao i ovaj Poslanik i oni koji su vjerovali. – Allah je Gospodarar vjerujućima – 69 Jedan dio ljudi Knjige htio bi vas zavesti: ali oni zavode samo sami sebe a da toga nisu ni svjesni. 70 O ljudi Knjige! Zašto ste vi nevjerni prema Znakovima Allahovim, kad ste im vi svjedoci? 71 O ljudi Knjige! Zašto vi prikrivate Istinu ispod laži? Zašto skrivate Istinu, kad ju poznajete? 72 Jedan dio ljudi Knjige kaže: « U početku dana, vjerujte u ono što je bilo otkriveno vjerujućima; a na njegovom izmaku, budite nevjernici. » – Možda će se oni povratiti – 73 Vjerujte samo onima koji slijede vašu Vjeroispovijest. Reci: « Da, pravi put je put Allahov. On može dati bilo kome ono što je vama dao. » Ili pak, oni će dokazivati protiv vas Što se tiče vašeg Gospodara. Reci: « Milost je u rukama Allahovi m: on nju daje kome on to hoće. » – Allah je nazočan posvuda i on zna – 74 On posebice dodjeljuje svoje milosrđe kome on hoće : Allah je Gospodarar neizmjerne milosti. 75 Sigurno, ima među ljudima Knjige, koji će će ti vratiti kintar koji si im povjerio. Drugi ti ne će vratiti ni dinar koji si im povjerio, osim ako ih ne prinudiš. To je tako, jer oni govore: « Nevjernici nemaju nikakvog sredstva da nas prinude. » Oni propovijedaju laži protiv Allaha, dok ustvari oni znaju. 76 Što se tiče onoga koji ispunjava svoju obvezu i koji se boji Allaha, nek zna da Allah voli one koji se njega boje. 77 Oni koji po niskoj cijeni prodaju svoj savez s Allahom i svoje prisege, evo onih koji ne će imati udjela u budućem životu. Allah njima ne će govoriti; on njih ne će pogledati, na Dan Oživljavanja; on njih ne će očistiti a jedna ih bolna kazna čeka. 78 Stanoviti među njima krivotvore Knjigu pozivajući se na nju da bi načinili dojam kako njihove izmišljotine pripadaju Knjizi, ali one su tuđice u Knjizi. Oni kažu kako sve to dolazi od Allaha ali to ne dolazi od Allaha. Oni propovijedaju laži protiv Allaha, dok oni znaju. 79 Ne pripada jednom smrtniku kojem je Allah dao Knjigu Mudrost i proročanstvo, da potom kaže ljudima: « Budite moje sluge, a neAllahovo »; već će on reći: « Budite Gospodarari budući da poučavate kKnjigu i jer ste ju proučavali. » 80Allah vam ne zapovijeda da uzmete za Gospodarare anđele ili proroke. Da li vam je zapovjedio nevjernost, dok ste vi njemu bili podvrgnuti? 81Allah kaže, primajući savez proročki: « Ja sam vam uistinu dao nešto od Knjige i od Mudrosti. Potom je jedan Poslanik došao k vama, potvrđujući ono što ste već imali. Vjerujte u njega i pomažite mu. Jeste li vi odlučni i prihvaćate li moj savez pod tim uvjetom? » Oni odgovoriše: « Prihvaćamo! » On reče: « Budite dakle svjedoci, a ja, ja sam s vama, među svjedocima. » 82 Što se tiče onih koji se potom okrenu, evo izopačenih. 83 Žele li oni neku drugu vjeroispovijest a ne onu Allahovu, dok sve što je u nebesima i na zemlji se pokorava njemu, milom ili silom i kad će oni biti dovedeni k njemu? 84 Reci: « Mi vjerujemo u Allaha; onome što nam je otkriven o; onome što je bilo otkriven o Ibrahimu , Ismaelu, Izaku, Jakubu i plemenima; onome što je bilo dano Musi , Isa a.s.-u , prorocima od strane njihovog Gospodarina. Mi n ističemo posebno ni jednog među njima: mi smo podvrgnuti Allahu . » 85 Bogoslužje onoga koji traži jednu vjeroispovijest pokraj Podvrgavanja nije prihvaćeno. Taj će čovjek biti, u budućem životu, u broju onih koji su sve izgubili. 86 Kako će Allah usmjeravati one koji su postali nevjernici nakon što su bili vjerujući; nakon što su bili svjedocima istinitosti Prorokove i neoborivih dokaza koji su im došli? – Allah ne usmjerava nepravednog naroda – 87 Kakva će biti njihova nagrada? Prekletstvo Božje, anđeosko i svih ljudi zajedno pasće sigurno na njih. 88 Oni će tu boraviti kao besmrtnici; kazna neće biti olakšana u njihovu korist; na njih se ne će gledati; 89 s izuzetkom onih koji, potom, budu se pokajali i koji se budu popravili. – Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan – 90 Što se tiče onih koji budu nevjernici nakon što su bili vjerujući i koji, zatim, ustraju u svojoj nevjernosti: njihovo pokajanje ne će biti prihvaćeno: evo onih koji su zabludjeli. 91 Da, ako bi nevjernici, koji su umrli u nevjerstvu, dali sve zlato zemaljsko da bi se iskupili, to ne bi bilo prihvaćeno niti jednom od njih. Jedna je bolna kazna njima pričuvana i oni ne će naći pomoćnika. 92 Vi ne ćete dosegnuti istinsku pobožnost, sve dok ne budete dali u milostinju ono što volite. Što god dajete u milostinju, Allah to zna. 93 Svaka je hrana bila dopuštena sinovima Izrailovim, osim onoga što je Izrail bio zabranio sam sebi, prije no što je Petoknjižje bilo otkriven o. Reci: « Donesite dakle Petoknjižje; čitajte ga, ako ste vjerodostojni. » 94 Što se tiče onih koji potom smišljaju laž protiv Allaha: evo onih koji su nepravedni. 95 Reci: Allah je istinit slijedite vjeroispovijest Ibrahimovu koji je istinski vjernik; koji nije bio u broju mnogobožaca. » 96 Prvi Templ koji je bio osnovan za ljude jest, uistinu, onaj u Meki: on je blagoslovljen i služi za Usmjerenje svijetu. 97 Očevidni Znakovi se nalaze u mjestu gdje se zadržavao Ibrahim . Ko unutra uđe u sigurnosti je. Pripada ljudima, – onome Ko posjeduje sredstva – ići, za Allaha, na hodočašće u Kuću. Što se tiče nevjernih, nek znaju da Allah dostaje sam sebi, i da nema potrebe za svemirom. 98 Reci: « O ljudi Knjige! Zašto vi ne vjerujete Znakovima Allahovi m? – Allah je svjedok vašim djelima – 99 Reci: « O ljudi Knjige! Zašto vi odvraćate vjerujuće s puta Božjeg i želite ga učiniti zamršenim, onda kad ste vi svjedocima? » – Allah nije nepažljiv spram onoga što vi činite – 100 O vi koji vjerujete! Ako se pokorite stanovitima od onih koji su primili Knjigu, oni će vas učiniti nevjernicima, nakon što ste imali vjeru. 101 Kako to da ste vi još nevjernici, kad su vam Ajeti Allahovi bili govoreni, kad je njegov Poslanik među vama? 102 O vi koji vjerujete! Bojte se Allaha strahom koji on zaslužuje. Ne umrite a da njemu niste pdvrgnuti. 103 Privrgnite se svi, snažno, nagodbi s Allahom , ne dijelite se; sjetite se dobročinstava Allahovih . Allah je ustanovio slogu u vašim srcima, vi ste, njegovom milošću, postali braća onda kad ste bili neprijatelji jedni drugima. Vi ste bili na rubu jednog vatrenog ponora a on vas je spasio. Evo kako Allah vama objašnjava svoje Znakove, možda ćete vi biti dobro usmjereni. 104 Vi biste mogli osnovati jednu Zajednicu čiji članovi pozivaju ljude k dobru: zapovijedati im što je pristojno a zabranjivati ono što je sramno: evo onih koji će biti sretni! 105 Ne budite kao oni koji su podijeljeni i koji se suprotstavljaju jedni drugima nakon što su im odlučni dokazi došli. Evo onih kojima je namijenjena jedna strašna kazna 106 na Dan kad će se stanovita lica rasvedriti dok će druga lica potamniti. Reći će se onima čija su lica potamnila: « Jeste li vi bili nevjernici nakon što ste imali vjeru? Kušajte dakle kaznu, po cijeni svoje nevjernosti. » 107 Oni čija su lica vedra uživaće milosrđe Božje u kojem će oni boraviti kao besmrtnici. 108 Takvi su Ajeti Allahovi . Mi ih tebi govorimo u punoj istini. – Allah ne će zla svijetu – 109 Ono što je u nebesima i što je na zemlji pripada Allahu . Svaka stvar se vraća k Allahu ! 110 Vi činite najbolju Zajednicu stvorenu od ljudi: vi zapovijedate ono što je pristojno, vi zabranjujete ono što je sramno, vi vjerujete u Allaha. Da ljudi Knjige vjeruju, to bi bilo bolje po njih. Među njimna se nalaze vjerujući, ali većina između njih je izopačena. 111 Oni će vama samo malo naškoditi. Ako zaratuju s vama, brzo će okrenuti leđa i, potom, neće im biti pomoći. 112 Poniženje je njih udaril, ondje gdje su se nalazili, s izuzetkom onih koji su bili zaštićeni Savezom s Allahom i savezom s ljudima. Oni su se izložili ljutnji Božjoj; udarilo ih je siromaštvo. To bi tako: jer oni nisu vjerovali u Znakove Božje i jer su nepravedno ubijali proroke. To bi tako: jer su se pobunili i jer su bili prijestupnici. 113 Svi nisu slični postoji, među ljudima Knjige, jedna prava zajednica čiji članovi, govore, tokom noći, Redke Božje. Oni se prostiru; 114 oni vjeruju u Allaha i u posljednji Dan; oni zapovijedaju ono što je pristojno, oni zabranjuju ono što je sramno; oni hite činiti dobro: evo onih koji su u broju pravednih 115 Koje god dobro oni naprave, njima ne će biti osporeno, jer Allah poznaje one koji se njega Boje. 116 Dobra i djeca koja pripadaju nevjernicima ne će im u ničemu poslužiti protiv Allaha. Evo onih koji će biti gosti Vatre gdje će boraviti kao besmrtnici. 117 Ono što ljudi potroše za ovosvjetski život slično je vjetru punom tuče: on je udario i uništio žetvu onima koji su činili krivo sami sebi: Allah njih nije oštetio, već su oni sami sebi učinili krivo. 118 O vi koji vjerujete! Prijateljske sveze uspostavljajte samo među sobom, drugi ne će propustiti da vam naškode; oni hoće vaš gubitak; mržnja se pokazuje u njihovim ustima ali ono što je skriveno i njihovim srcima još je gore. Mi smo vama objasnili Znakove; kad biste vi samo rasumjeli! 119 Evo kako se vi ponašate: vi njih volite, a oni vas ne vole a vi vjerujete u Knjgu u cjelini. Oni kažu, kad ih vi susretnete: « Mi vjerujemo! »; a kad se nađu između sebe, oni grizu prste od bijesa protiv vas. Reci: « Umrite od svojeg bijesa! » – Allah poznaje sadržaj vaših srca – 120 Ako vas kakvo dobro dopadne, oni se rastuže; ako vas dosegne nesreća, oni se raduju. Ako ste vi strpljivi i ako se bojite Allaha, njihova lukavština vam ne će naškoditi u bilo čemu. – Znanost Allahova prekriva sva njihova djela – 121 Bilo je to tako kad si ti izjutra napustio svoju obitelj da bi vjerujuće postavio na bojna mjesta – Allah čuje i on zna – 122 i dok su dvije vaše postrojbe smišljale povlačenje dok je Allah njima objema zaštitnik... – Vjerujući se moraju pouzdavati u Allaha – 123Allah vam je međutim pomogao u Badru, onda kad vi bijaste poniženi. Bojte se Allaha! Možda ćete vi biti zahvalni! 124 Kad si ti govorio vjerujućima: « Ne dostaje li vama da vam vaš Gospodar pomaže s tri hiljade anđela koji su sišli k vama? » 125 Da, ako ste vi strpljivi, ako se bojite Allaha, i da vaši neprijatelji nadiru prema vama, vaš će vam Gospodar poslati kao pojačanje pet hiljada svojih anđela koji će se baciti na njih. 126 Allah to čini samo da bi vam najavio dobru vijest da bi vaša srca bila smirena. Pobjeda dolazi samo od Allaha, Moćnog, Pravednog, 127 da bi izkomadao ili suzbio jedan dio nevjernih, da bi otišli pobijeđeni. 128 Ovaj posao se tebe ne tiče: bilo da se Allah vrati k njima, ili da ih kazni; oni su nepravedni. 129 Ono što je u nebesima i na zemlji pripada Allahu . On oprašta kome on hoće; on kažnjava koga on hoće. Allah je onaj koji oprašta, on je milosrdan. 130 O vi koji vjerujete! Ne živite od kaišarenja čineći više puta udvostručavanje. Bojte se Allaha! Možda ćete vi biti sretni. 131 Bojte se Vatre pripravljene nevjernicima. 132 Pokorite se Allahu i Poslaniku . Možda će on učiniti milosrđe. 133 Pohitite prema oprostu svog Gospodarina i prema Vrtu širokom kao nebesa i zemlja, pripravljenog onima koji se boje Allaha; 134 onima koji daju milostinju, u Bogatstvu i u oskudici; onima koji savlađuju svoju ljutnju; onima koji opraštaju ljudima – Allah voli one koji čine dobro – 135 onima koji, nakon što su izvršili jedno loše djelo ili su učinili štetu sami sebi, sjete se Allaha i mole u njega oprost za svoje grijehe ; – Ko je onaj koji oprašta grijehe; ako to nije Allah ?– onima koji ne uztrajavaju u svojim postupanjima; dok ustvari znaju. 136 Evo onih koji će dobiti svoju nagradu: oprost od svojeg Gospodarina; Vrtove gdje teku potoci; oni će u njima boraviti kao besmrtnici. Kako je lijepa nagrada onima koji čine dobro! 137 Događaji su se zbili prije vas; prođite zemljom: vidite kakv je bio svršetak onih koji su to proglašavali za laž. 138 Evo jednog jasnog objašnjenja ljudima; jedno Usmjerenje i nagovor onima koji se boje Allaha. 139 Ne gubite hrabrosti; ne tugujte, jer ste vi nadmoćni ljudi, ako ste vjerujući. 140 Ako budete ranjeni, ista takva rana dopasće nevjerničkom narodu . Mi te dane ljudima izmjenjujemo da bi Allah prepoznao one koji vjeruju i da bi uzeo svjedoke među vama; – Allah ne voli nepravedne – 141 da bi Allah izkušai vjerujuće i da bi uništio nevjernike. 142 Računate li vi ući u Raj, prije nego Allah prepozna one među vama koji su se borili i one koji su strpljivi? 143 Da, vi biste željeli smrt prije nego ju susretnete; ali vi ste ju vidjeli i vi ju očekujete. 144 Muhamed je samo jedan prorok; brojni su proroci živjeli prije njega. Da li biste vi odustali, da je on umro, ili bio ubijen? Onaj koji odustane ne škodi ni malo Allahu ; ali Allah nagrađuje one koji su zahvalni. 145 Ne pripada nikome umrijeti ako to nije s dopuštenjem Allahovi m i prema onome što je neopozivo zapisano. Nekome Ko želi naknadu u ovom svijetu, mi dajemo jedan dio; nekome Ko želi naknadu u budućem životu, mi ćemo mu dati jedan dio. Mi ćemo uskoro nagraditi one koji su zahvalni. 146 Koliki su se proroci borili, imajući uza se brojne učenike; oni se nisu pustili pobijediti poteškoćama koje su susretali na putu Božjem. Oni nisu slabili, oni nisu ustuknuli. –Bog voli one koji su strpljivi – 147 Njihova jedina riječ bijaše : « Gospodare naš! Oprosti nam naše grijehove i naše neumjernosti u ponašanju. Učvrsti naše korake. Pomozi nam protiv nevjernog puka. » 148 Allah njima dakle dade nagradu u ovom svijetu, kao i najbolju nagradu u budućem životu. – Allah voli one koji čine dobro – 149 O vi koji vjerujete! Ako se vi pokorite nevjernicima, oni će vas nagnati da odustanete; vi ćete se, tada, vratiti, izgubivši sve. 150 Ali ne!... Allah je vaš Gospodarar, on, najbolji od pomoćnika! 151 Mi ćemo baciti strah u srca nevjernicima jer su pridružili Allahu ono čemu nikakva moć ne bijaše ustupljena. Njihovo boravište biće vatra. Kojeg li groznog boravišta za bezbožne! 152 Allah je ispunio svoje obećanje prema vama, kad, s dopuštenjem njegovim, vi ste uništavali neprijatelje svoje, sve do časa kad ste se povukli, kad ste počeli osporavanja glede tog predmeta. Vi ste se pobunili nakon što vam je Allah bio pokazao ono što ste željeli. Neki između vas željeli su ovaj svijet, neki između vas željeli su budući život. Bog, potom, i da bi vas izkušao, dao je da vaši neprijatelji pobjegnu ispred vas. On vam je sigurno oprostio. Allah je Gospodarar milosti u korist vjerujućih. 153 Kad ste se nanovo uspinjali a da se niste obazirali na nikoga, i kad vas je Prorok pozivao iz pozadine vaših postrojbi, Allah je izmijenio za vas jednu tugu u drugu tugu, da se vi ne biste žalostili ni zbog onoga što vam je izmaklo, ni zbog onoga što vam se dogodilo. – Allah je dobro obaviješten o onome što vi činite – 154 Nakon ožalošćenja, on na vas spusti sigurnost: jedan san koji obavi jedan dio vaših, dok su drugi bili zabrinuti. Njihovo mnijenje o Allahu , nije bilo sukladno Istini; to je bila jedna pretpostavka koja je izvirala iz neznanja. Oni su govorili: « Ima li bilo čega u ovom poslu što bi se nas ticalo? » Reci: « Posao u cijelosti pripada Allahu . » Oni u sebi skrivaju ono što ne pokazuju. Oni kažu: « Da je posao ovisio o nama, naši ne bi bili ubijeni ovdje. » Reci: « Čak i da ste vi ostali u svojim kućama smrt bi dosegla u njihovim krevetima one čija smrt bijaše propisana, da bi Allah ono što se nalazi u vašim srcima i da bi im se očistio sadržaj. » –Bog poznaje sadržaj srca – 155 Ako je bilo, među vama, onih koji su se okrenuli na dan kad su se dvije postrojbe susrele; to je samo zbog toga što je zloduh njih naveo da posrnu, zbog onoga što su učinili. Ali Allah je njima oprostio. Allah je, uistinu, onaj koji oprašta: on je pun milosti. 156 O vi koji vjerujete! Ne budite slični nevjernicima! Oni su rekli o svojoj braći koja prolaze zemljom i koja se bore: « Oni ne će umrijeti, oni ne bi bili ubijeni, da su ostali s nama. » Nek načini od toga predmet straha u njihovim srcima! Allah stvara život i on usmrćuje. Allah savršeno vidi ono što vi činite. 157 Da ste vi bili ubijeni na Allahovom putu ili da ste umrli, oprost i milosrđe Božje su uistinu bolji od onoga što vi gomilate. 158 Ako umrete ili budete ubijeni, vi ćete sigurno biti okupljeni kod Allaha. 159 Ti si bio blag glede njih po milosrdnosti Božjoj. Da si ti bio grub ili tvrdog srca, oni bi se odvojili od tebe. Oprosti im! Moli oprost za njih; savjetuj se s njima o svakoj stvari; ali, kad si donio jednu odluku, pouzdaj se u Allaha. – Allah voli one koji se pouzdaju u njega – 160 Ako vam Allah pomogne, Niko vas ne će pobijediti. Ako vas napusti, Ko bi dakle, osim njega, mogao vama pomoći? – Vjerujući se pouzdaju u Allaha – 161 Ne pristoji jednom Poslaniku da vara. Onaj Ko vara, doći će sa svojim grijehom na Dan Oživljavanja. Svaki će čovjek tada primiti nagradu za ono što je načinio. Niko ne će biti oštećen. 162 Onaj koji je slijedio ugodnost Allahovu da li će biti sličan onome koji je izazvao srdžbu Allahovu i koji će imati Pakao za boravište? – Kojeg li groznog svršetka! – 163 Oni stvaraju jednu hijerarhiju kod Allaha; Allah savršeno vidi ono što oni čine. 164 Allah je dodijelio milost vjerujućima kad im je poslao jednog Poslanika uzetog između njih koji im govori svoje Ajetee, koji ih čisti, koji ih poučava Knjizi i Mudrosti, čak i ako su predhodno bili u očitom grijehu. 165 Kad vas je nevolja sustigla, – ali vi ste ju dvostruko nanijeli svojim neprijateljima – niste li vi rekli: « Otkud to dolazi? » Odgovori: « To dalazi od vas. » –Bog je nadmoćan nad svakom stvari– 166 Ono što vas je doseglo, na dan kad su se dvije postrojbe susrele, to se dogodilo s Allahovi m dopuštenjem, da bi oni prepoznali vjerujuće i 167 da bi prepoznali licemjere. Njima je rečeno: « Napredujte! Borite se na putu Božjem! » Ili pak: « Branite se! » Oni su odgovorili: « Da se mi znamo boriti mi bismo vas sigurno slijedili. » – Oni se nađoše, tog dana, bliže nevjernosti nego vjeri – Oni su svojim ustima rekli ono što nije u njihovim srcima. – Allah savršeno poznaje ono što oni skrivaju – 168 Mirno sjedeći u svojim boravištima, oni su govorili svojoj braći: « Oni ne bi bili ubijeni, da su nam se pokorili! » Reci: « Izbjegnite dakle vi sami smrti, ako ste vjerodostojni! » 169 Naročito ne vjeruj da su oni koji su ubijeni na putu Allahovom mrtvi. Oni su živi! Oni će biti obskrbljeni dobrima kod svog Gospodara, 170 oni će biti sretni po milosti koju im je Allah dodijelio. Oni se raduju jer znaju da oni koji će doći poslije njih i koji im se još nisu pridružili ne će više osjetiti nikakvog straha i da ne će biti ožalošćeni. 171 Oni se raduju dobročinstvu i milosti Božjoj; Allah ne pušta da se izgubi nagrada vjerujućima. 172 Jedna bezgranična nagrada je pričuvana onima koji su odgovorili Allahu i Poslaniku usprkos njihovim ranama; onima između njih koji čine dobro i koji se boje Allaha. 173 Onima koji su rekli: « Ljudi su sigurno ujedinili svoje snage protiv vas; bojte se njih, » tada njihova vjera poraste, i oni odgovoriše: « Allah nama dostaje! Kojeg li izvrsnog Zaštitnika! » 174 Oni su se vratili s dobročinstvom i milošću Božjom. Nikakvo zlo nije njih dotaklo. Oni su htjeli ugoditi Allahu . – Allah je Gospodarar neizmjerne milosti – 175 Zloduh je takav: on užasava svoje slugane. Ne bojte se njih, bojte se mene, ako ste vjerujući! 176 Nek te oni koji se strmoglavljuju prema nevjernosti ne žaloste. Oni uistinu u ničemu ne škode Allahu . Allah njima ne će dati ništa u budućem životu. Jedna strašna kazna je njima pripravljena. 177 Oni koji su trampili vjeru za nevjeru uistinu u ničemu ne škode Allahu . Jedna strašna kazna je njima pripravljena. 178 Nek oni koji su nevjerni ne misle da odgoda koju mi njima dodijeljujemo jeste njihovo dobro. Odgoda koju im mi dodjeljujemo povećava njihov grijeh. Jedna sramna kazna je njima pripravljena. 179 Ne priliči Allahu ostaviti vjerujuće u prilici u kojoj se nalazite, ako to nije vrijeme raslikovanja lošeg od dobrog čovjeka. Allah vas ne će upoznati s Tajnom; ali Allah izabire koga on hoće među svojim prorocima. Vjerujte dakle u Allaha i njegove proroke. Ako vi vjerujete, ako se bojite Allaha, jedna nagrada bez granica vama je pričuvana. 180 Nek oni koji su pohlepni za onim što im je Allah dao iz svoje naklonosti ne smatraju to kao jedno osobno dobro; to je naprotiv, jedno zlo. Uskoro, na Dan Oživljavanja, oni će oko vrata nositi ono za čim su bili pohlepni. Naslijeđe nebesa i zemlje pripada Allahu . Allah je dobro obaviješten o onome što vi činite. 181 Allah je sigurno čuo riječ onih koji su rekli: « Allah je siromah, a mi mi smo Bogati! » Mi pohranjujemo pismeno njihove riječi pamteći da su oni nepravedno ubijali proroke. Mi ćemo njima reći: « Okusite kaznu Vatre 182 po cijeni onoga što su vaše ruke učinile. » – Allah nije nepravedan prema svojim slugama – 183 Ti ljudi su rekli: « Allah je sklopio savez s nama, zapovijedajući nam da ne vjerujemo u jednog Poslanika dok nam on ne bude pokazao jednu žrtvu koju proždire vatra. » Reci: « Prije mene, došli su proroci s odlučnim dokazima, i s onim o čemu vi govorite, Zašto ste vi njih ubijali, ako ste vjerodostojni? » 184 Ako te optuže za laž, oni su također proglašavali lažcima proroke koji su došli prije tebe, s dokazima, s Pismima, i sa svjetlom Knjigom. 185 Svaki će čovjek okusiti smrt: vi ćete sigurno primiti svoju naknadu na Dan Oživljavanja. Onaj koji će biti sačuvan od Vatre i uveden u Raj iskusiće sreću. Život ovog svijeta samo je jedno kratkotrajno i varljivo uživanje. 186 Vi ćete sigurno biti izkušani u svojim dobrima i u svojim osobama; vi ćete čuti mnogo kletvi od onih kojima je Knjiga bila dana prije vas i od mnogobožaca. Ako ste postojani, ako se bojite Allaha: evo uistinu naputka potrebnog za poduzeti nešto. 187 Kad je Allah sklopio savez s onima kojima je Knjiga bila dana, on im je rekao: « Vi ćete nju objasniti ljudima, vi nju ne ćete čuvati skrivenom, » ali oni su nju bacili iza leđa svojih; oni su ju prodali po niskoj cijeni. Koje li mrske trampe! 188 Ne računajte da oni koji se raduju onome što su učinili i koji vole bitri hvaljeni za ono što nisu učinili, ne računajte da će oni biti zaštićeni od kazne. Jedna bolna kazna njima je pripravljena. 189 Kraljevstvo nebesa i zemlje pripada Allahu . Allah je nadmoćan nad svakom stvari. 190 U stvaranju nebesa i zemlje, u izmjeni noći i dana, ima uistinu Znakova za one koji su nadareni razumom, 191 za one koji misle na Allaha, uspravni, posjednuti ili ležeći i koji razmišljaju o stvaranju nebesa i zemlje. Gospodaru naš! Ti sve ovo nisi stvorio za ništa! Slava tebi! Sačuvaj nas od kazne Vatrom. 192 Gospodare naš! Ti pokrivaš sramotama onoga koga uvodiš u Vatru. Nema branitelja za nepravedne. 193 Gospodare naš! Mi smo čuli oglasitelja vikati da bi nas prizvao vjeri: « Vjerujte u svog Gospodara! » i mi smo povjerovali. Gospodare naš! Oprosti nam naše grijehove! Izbriši naša loša djela! Pozovi nas k sebi s onima koji su dobri! 194 Gospodare naš! Dodijeli nam ono što si nam obećao glasom svojih Poslanika ; ne rastuži nas na Dan Oživljavanja. – Ti nikad nisi propustio svoje obećanje – 195 Njihov ih je Gospodar uslišao: « Ja ne puštam da se izgubi djelo onoga koji, između vas, ljudi ili žena, postupa dobro. Vi ovisite jedni od drugih! Ja ću izbrisati dobra djela onima koji su izbjeglice, onima koji su bili istjerani iz svojih kuća, onima koji su patili na mom putu, onima koji su se borili i koji su bili ubijeni. Ja ću njih sigurno uvesti u Vrt gdje teku potoci. To će biti nagrada s Allahove strane.» Bože!... Najljepša nagrada se nalazi kod njega! 196 Nek te komešanje nevjernika ove zemlje ne uznemirava. 197 Kukavno kratkotrajno uživanje! Pakao će po tome biti njihovo boravište: kojeg li ogavnog ležaja za počinak! 198 Ali Vrtovi gdje teku potoci obećani su onima koji se boje svog Gospodara; oni će ondje boraviti kao besmrtnici; oni će biti gosti Allahovi . – Sve što se nalazi kod Allaha bolje je za one koji su dobri. – 199 Ima, među ljudima Knjige, ljudi koji vjeruju u Allaha, u ono što je vama bilo otkriven o, i u ono što je njima bilo otkriven o. Ponizni pred Allahom , oni nisu po niskoj cijeni prodali Znakove Božje. Oni će naći svoju naknadu kod svog Gospodarina. Allah je, uistinu, hitar u svojim računima. 200 O vi koji vjerujete! Budite strpljivi! Uzajamno se ohrabrujte u strpljivosti! Budite čvrsti! Bojte se Allaha! Možda ćete vi biti sretni! <= El-Bekara => Žene (An-Nisa') Kategorija:Kur'an